Persona RWBY Ultimax
by NonaryNathan999
Summary: The Fool, the Wheel of Fortune, the Sun/Moon, and the Jester. In the result of Hi-no-Kagutsuchi's defeat, the portal he appeared from consumed those who had defeated him personally. Instead of death, a new world welcomed them. A new journey awaits our arcana representatives. How will their appearances affect the events of RWBY? Not sure if I can get personalities right.
1. Entering Remnant

**I do not own the Persona series or RWBY or anything else. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

"Izanagi!"

"Magatsu-Izanagi!"

"Ariadne!"

Both Yu Narukami, Labrys, and Adachi Tohru yelled into the sky towards the hideous being Hi-no-Kagutsuchi that enveloped the sky. Said personas materialized into existence and readied themselves. Both Izanagi users could feel their power being squeezed dry as they put all they could into one final combined attack. Though Labrys could not combine her power with theirs, she still also put all of her remaining power to aid them for the killing blow. The torrent of power that the three created pierced Hi-no-Kagutsuchi, and its body started to shatter.

"Time for a monster like you to head on home!" Adachi yelled with a manic grin on his face.

"You can't hear the voices of everybody who's supportin' us. You never had the chance!" Labrys added.

"Hi-no-Kagutsuchi… It's over!" Yu finished off.

The monster in the sky roared in pain as he started to crumble. "Impossible… How could I fall… to this trickery… of 'bonds?! No matter, if I must die here, I'm taking you with me!" With that said, the portal in the sky immediately started to suck in everything it could. Winds blasted into the empty hole as the three persona users tried to maintain their ground. Their efforts proved futile as they started to be dragged on the floor.

Adachi lost his footing and began to fly through the air and be consumed by the pitch black void. "Adachi!" Yu called out as he grabbed the escapee's arm to hold him down. Yu was forced to jump into the air however and started to be sucked in as well. Lucky for them, Labrys grabbed onto Yu and used her battle axe to try and fly them away from the force.

"Look at you, risking your own life in order to save another." Adachi then sighed. "Always trying to play the hero. Just let go and live your lucky life as a kid already."

"No way am I letting you go!" Yu yelled.

"I can't get away, the force is too strong!" Labrys cried out as the suction became stronger and stronger.

A piece of debris from the winds then slammed into the anti-shadow weapon, forcing all of them to fly through the portal unwillingly.

**PRWBYU**

"Ah… Welcome to the Velvet Room." A female voice greeted.

Yu knew that voice. He then started to look around and saw and endlessly blue space that he came to know well. It was the Velvet Room, a place where the ceiling, floor, and even the walls are a deep azure. It existed 'between mind and matter,' and not far away from him sat two figures.

"Did I startle you?" The female who greeted him asked. Yu recognized the woman who was currently speaking to him. Margaret. The woman who had watched and assisted him throughout his journey during the time of the murders that occurred when he temporarily lived in Inaba.

"No, but…" Yu trailed off. He was sure that he, Labrys, and Adachi all had been sucked into the portal that Hi-no- Kagutsuchi had come from. Was this his last visit before he passes on? Or was this a dream…?

"I have business with you today, so I've summoned you." Margaret explained, as if she had read Yu's thoughts. "Marie?"

Another figure then stepped forth when Margaret, the resident of this room, called to her. Another who Yu recognized, Marie… Or rather, the minor goddess who protected the town of Inaba.

"You did it. You beat that monster." Marie said with a small smile.

"What happened to the town? Is everybody safe?" Yu asked calmly, silently hoping that what he and the others did was well worked for.

"Yes, everybody is safe. As soon as you defeated the enemy, the red fog lifted and everything went back to normal… well except that you, Labrys, and that criminal aren't there anymore." Maire informed him with a sad look on her face.

Yu then froze at what he had heard. His mind became a blur with all the thoughts of people's reactions to their disappearances. His thoughts came to every person that he knew, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, Teddie, Naoto, Mitsuru, Aigis, Akihiko, Uncle Dojima, and… Nanako.

Yu began to shake just at the thoughts of how she would react to his absence forever. His thoughts were then broken by Margaret's voice.

"I am sorry for your loss. But it can be fixed." Margaret answered. Yu eyes widened in surprise at what he had heard. "Though one door closes, another shall open. The void you and your friends had been sucked into did not result in your deaths. Instead, it has brought you to an entire new universe."

Yu was at a loss for words as he processed what he had heard. "Is there any way for me and the others to get back though?"

Margaret showed no indication of answering his question. "Do not worry, for a new journey is ahead. Once that journey has been completed, you will be given the chance to come back."

The male teen just continued to look at the two females back and forth. "What will happen to me and the others? What will happen to my friends and family while we're gone?"

The female who had resided in the Velvet Room simply raised a hand to stops Yu's questioning. "What will happen to you is all up to your well being. As for your friends and family, it all depends if you make it back alive or not. Until next time."

Yu's vision then started to fade until it turned black.

**PRWBYU**

Yu opened his eyes his vision was filled with trees and grass. Slowly climbing to his feet, his gazed around at his surroundings. Though his eyes could see nothing but trees and rock, with enough focus he managed to see a road. Hearing a small groan, he looked to the ground. There before him laid Labrys and Adachi.

The teen bent down and shook the two of them awake. Labry immediately woke up while Adachi murmured "Just five more minutes. Interrogation can wait you know." With his eyes still closed.

Yu shook the persona user once more. Adachi then yawned loudly and scratched his head. "Good morning officer, what's for breakfast?" The messy haired male then looked around. "Oh wait; I'm not in prison anymore am I?"

Both Yu and Labrys couldn't answer his question due to them just looking at him with big eyes. "What? Is there something on my face?" Adachi asked. He then saw a pond nearby and walked over to check his reflection. His own eyes shot up at the sight before him.

In the reflection, stood a teen with messy hair. To put it bluntly, it looked like the ex-cop at the age of seventeen. Adachi started to freak out at his new appearance, and then an annoyed voice cut him off. "Hey, shut up! I'm trying to get some rest here you know!"

The three of them immediately recognized the voice. Turning to where it came from they were greeted by a familiar sight. There stood a boy with red hair and an X-scar on his face. "What?! You all look like you seen someone come back from the dead!"

There on a rock, stood Sho with a cocky smirk. Yu and Labrys both had an expression of surprise on their faces while Adachi had his mouth wide open and eyes bulging. "Sho!" They all exclaimed.

"I thought I told you all to quit your yapping." He said.

Labrys then chuckled. "We couldn't help it. Not when we knew you were safe."

The smirk then dropped into a serious expression. "Hey, did you guys kill that thing?"

"Huh?" Labrys asked with confusion on her face.

"Did! You! Destroy! Hi-no- Kagutsuchi?! Can't any of you understand words?" Sho said with an annoyed tone.

"Yes we did." Yu answered.

"That ugly guy was pretty tough though I'll admit it." Adachi said, still marveling at his new appearance.

A small pause grew between the four of them until Sho broke it. "You're all strong. Well, I don't know about the stupid traitor over there though."

"Love you too." Adachi said.

Yu and Labrys then started to notice something. Sho seemed different. His voice and his expression… Maybe it was just their imaginations. "What about Minazuki though? Did he make it?" Yu asked, knowing how much Sho put his trust into the other person in him.

Sho just broke out into a grin. "Oh yea, he's definitely around. Makes you wonder when he's going to 'sho' up. Hahaha. Just kidding." He then laughed at his own joke. The other three couldn't help but smile at the new teen that stood in front of them. "But seriously where the hell are we?"

Everyone looked at each other as if they knew that they had the answer. Yu then sighed and started to explain what happened and where they were.

**PRWBYU**

After the explanation of what had happened, the four of them agreed to help each other until this adventure was over. Much to Sho's and Adachi's reluctance. The four of them started to head down the road that Yu saw. After a long walk, the persona users all found themselves in civilization. To their eyes, they were amazed of how the world looked a bit more futuristic. Labrys thought that she would stand out so she placed an illusion up to make her look human just like how she did in the TV world. All the persona users took time to admire their surroundings when Yu stopped them in front of a library.

"If we're going to be in this new world, we should find a way to get some information about this place." Yu suggested. The others nodded and walked into the labyrinth of books. The group split up and assigned each other a certain category to research. Yu was to research the world they were in. Sho was assigned to take a look at the humanity and people who resided. Labrys volunteered to look at the technology. Finally, Adachi was told to look at anything that may be useful to know that if it didn't relate to any one of their topics.

After a long intriguing search for what they needed to know, they all grabbed the books that they found most useful to their area that they were assigned. Three of the persona users met up at a table, the red-head teen missing. As the others began to get a bit worried, the teen showed up with a calm face. "Apologies for being late. He found trying to do research of the people really boring, to the point that he was almost on the verge of yelling. Thus, I had to take up the position for him not to be kicked out. I hope you do not all mind and understand."

Yu just gave a small smile in amusement at what Minazuki informed them. The second personality took his respected seat and the four of them began to share the knowledge they had gained. Yu started first.

"We are in a world call Remnant. Basically from our perspective, it is a high fantasy, magitech world. The world is made up of four main kingdoms, Vacuo, Atlas, Mistral, and, the kingdom we are in; Vale. Similar to our world, they have a government system with similar close to exact laws. A certain thing we may want to take note of is that they use a different currency called Lien. Though this world is considered peaceful, it is also said to be not a particularly welcoming world to Humans. Why it is not welcoming is because of creatures called Grimm. Grimm can be described as 'creatures of destruction' and lack a soul. They are drawn to feelings of negativity such as envy, sadness, loneliness, and hatred." Though Yu didn't explain much, the others knew that he had more information, but that would stretch out into their own areas of research.

The persona users all looked at Adachi when they heard Grimm being attracted to negative feelings. The former detective could only sweat drop and whine internally at his predicament. The grey haired male then passed the baton to the Minazuki.

"In this world, there are two races; Human and Faunus. The Humans here are the very similar to our own. Faunus are similar to the Humans except for the fact that they share certain traits with animals. Some types of Faunus are more common than others, with some being extremely rare. In addition, Faunus also share some more advanced traits than Humans, depending on what animal they relate to." Minazuki reported to his new comrades. Mentally, he was glad that Sho had accepted these people around him. He hoped that Sho would eventually admit that he sees these persona users as close friends.

Hearing the pause, Labrys decided to inform the others of what she discovered. "The source of energy 'ere is somthin' known as Dust. Dust is known as a naturally occurrin' energy propellant triggered by somethin' called Aura. It exists in four basic variations that can be combined both artificially and naturally to form new an' stronger types, each with their own unique properties. Different colored dust correspond to their different natures or effects. It is also can serve as a power source for all facets of tech in this world."

Adachi then decided to take the ball. "Congrats of your research, but lucky for me, you guys left some interesting things out. Faunus had at least one major conflict with Humans in apparent recent history. It was called the Faunus Rights Revolution, an attempt by Faunus to gain rights through violence. Though they partially achieved their goal and have some rights, these poor guys still are treated like animals or second-class citizens by some Humans. This now led to a group called the White Fang to use very violent measures to gain equality. No matter where we go, the world is still going to be full of shit it seems. To answer Labrys wonder about Aura, it's surpassingly a manifestation of one's soul and can be used for a wide range of abilities. It's kind of like the persona I guess, but with this Aura, certain people have different powers which they call Semblances. It also serves as a shield, blocking all blows that could result in serious injury or fatalities; though it does not provide 100% protection. As for these grimm, they are basically exterminated by people known as Hunters and Huntresses. What these Hunter are, the name implies everything; they kill Grimm before they can kill the Humans and Faunus. "

The four of them then all took the time they needed to let all of the information sink in. This new world, a bit more futuristic than where they live in. What they would do next however was completely unknown to each and every one of them, for fate would have something interesting planned out for them.

One of them then got off their seat and told the others that they were going to go out for a small walk. They exited through the doors and entered a cool night air. They now realized that they had been in the library all day. The person then started to wander the empty streets of the town, and thought about their old world. How they would get back was still a mystery.

The persona user then heard a noise and turned their head to the source. In their vision stood a young, female teen dressed in red. She also had a man dressed in black on the street groaning in pain. The young female then brought out a weapon that the bystander didn't recognize. To their surprise, the tool then transformed into a scythe which the girl twirled around before embedding it into the ground. The persona user then looked up and saw more men in black looking out of a shop window that was broken with a man dressed in white with a bowler hat. "Well… Get her." The man with the hat said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The persona user then was amused at the display the girl in front of their person performed. Not only did the girl show excellent combat skills, she was also single handedly beating every single goon that was coming at her. The red-hooded girl however didn't notice a thug behind her readying to strike a harsh blow. The persona user decided to make them self known to the group.

"Persona."

**Few thing here that people may be concerned about.**

**I will not be doing the social links with Yu, meaning that he won't have multiple personas. I know many of you like how the main character has a lot of power, but he already has so much power with Izanagi alone. Plus, I will admit the only persona games I've played are P4a and P4AU. My friend introduced me to the series and I just loved it. Memorable character, amazing story, awesome game play, great graphics, everything about it. But still, Yu will only have Izanagi due to me basing this on P4AU.**

**Yes, I let Minazuki stick around and have Sho finally accept the others as friends. Sho was just a character that caught my eyes in the game. I don't know why, he just did. Having the two personalities still together if the story continues would just be amusing to me. Minazuki will still have Tsukiyomi while Sho is persona-less.**

**Why Labrys was up with Yu and Adachi when they finished off Hi-no-Kagutsuchi? It's a fanfic, anything is bound to happen. I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to nail her accent down, but I'll do my best.**

**Now that what I can think of from the top of my head is over, feel free to review. No flames please.**

**Who do you want to help Ruby in the next chapter?**


	2. Investigation and Interrigation

**I do not own the Persona series or RWBY or anything else. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

**KinoLangDanzo (Guest): I'm not sure if I can make them how they are, especially for Yu. I have seen so many variations of him. But I'm going to try and make him how he was in the anime version.**

**Meanjojo: Thx for the info. I know I PM you, but still IDC XD.**

**kalakauai: Thanks for giving me the chance, I'll do my best :)**

**Arm514ve: I already PM'd you, why are you reading this?**

**Guest: Read my AN dood, read my AN.**

**Personaqeminod1: Thanks for the support.**

**Demons Anarchy of Pride: Don't think about it, or your brain will explode in 5-8 different states.**

**Shad7000: And I shall.**

**Ragnathebloodedge22: Well, there's that vote into the tally.**

"Persona."

Ruby Rose heard a command and the trance of combat she was in was broken. She looked behind herself and saw a goon in black had snuck up behind her to deal a blow. A large being then slammed itself into the goon, rendering him unconscious. Ruby's attention was then turned to where the being had come from and saw an older teenage male with a katana in hand. She saw his face in a phase of confusion as he looked at the being that had saved her. She then returned her mind to the battle and saw that the thing had taken out the rest of the goons.

Yu was puzzled at what had happened. He saw that the girl was in trouble and did the first thing that came to his mind, summoning Izanagi. To his surprise, his persona was summoned and assisted in the fight. His mind raced around for an answer for his first problem, for his second one could wait for now. He couldn't be in the TV world, that idea was terminated with his visit to the Velvet Room. They're in the real world, but there was nothing to assist in the summoning. Or was there?

"Well Red and Grey, I think we can all say it had been an eventful evening. As much as I would love to stick around…" Yu heard the man with orange hair speak in a cocky tone. He then could hear sirens from police vehicles slowly approaching from the distance. The man in the bowler hat then raised his cane and pointed the bottom of it at Ruby. The persona user then had a look of surprise on his face when the bottom popped up revealing a gun barrel with a crosshair. "This is where we part ways."

Yu acted immediately by mentally commanding Izanagi to block the shot with its weapon. He then rushed to the red-hooded girl's side. "Are you alright?" He asked as Izanagi faded away.

"Yes I'm fine." Ruby answered. She looked in grey eyes and saw a person who had experience on the battle field. She then assumed that he was a talented hunter at such a young age. Her head glanced side to side in attempt to find the criminal who had shot at her. Silver eyes looked up and saw the man rushing up a ladder, making his escape. Ruby then gave an elderly man a look as he peeked out of a shop door.

"You alright if I go after him?" Yu heard a young voice come from the girl, but it was also filled with serious conviction. He saw who he assumed was the shop keeper nod his head and the persona user saw the girl run off at an impressive speed. The male watched in amazement as the young girl jumped into the air and started to shoot her gun, using the recoil to bring her up onto the roof.

Yu then decided to see if the elder man had any injuries on him. The old man simply looked at the teen and gave a small chuckle. "They seem to be getting younger every day. Did you just come over here to see if I was alright?" The old man received a nod of the head from the grey haired teen. He then walked back into his shop and back out again, holding a rather big case of large and small colored crystals and vials. The shop keeper then gently shoved the package into the teen's hands. "I saw that you didn't have any Dust on you. The red is fire, yellow is electricity, black is dark, silver is metal... ah yes that's right. You're a hunter, silly me."

Yu showed a puzzled face when the man walked back into the store. But when he came back out with the case and pushed it onto his well being, the teen finally understood with the feeling of shock still over him. Controlling his emotions, he looked at the kind shop keeper straight in the eye. "I couldn't possible take this without payment."

The elder man simply shook his head with hands still pushing the case to Yu. "Your payment has already been received. I saw that you saved that girl from a very grim fate, as well as saved almost what this entire shop had to offer. Helping the shop is one thing, but saving a life is something that can forever be in debt. Though it was not mine, I still hope you understand what I am trying to say. So please, take it and protect those that you can."

The persona user hesitated to accept his offer even then. But with one gentler shove, Yu finally took up the man's gift. With a nod of conformation, Yu brought his attention to where he saw the girl and criminal head up to. With his mind now setting to the battle that may await him, he scrambled up the ladder with crystals in hand.

As he got to the top of the roof where the ladder led, an explosion welcomed him, along with his ears picking up a whoop of joy. Yu feared for the girl's life as he got up to the top too late. But relief filled him when he saw a blonde woman in front of the girl in red with a giant circle with interesting markings on it. He saw that the woman had emerald green eyes and a very stern expression while pointing with a crop in her hand. The persona user noticed how the girl was breathing in amazement at her savior. Yu then came to a conclusion that this was one of those hunters that Adachi had found out about.

His mind then raced to what else Adachi said. Something about Aura. Yu then widened his eyes in and idea as he remembered what he had been informed. If Aura was the manifestation of one's soul, maybe it was Aura that was aiding the summoning of his persona. His eyes then diverted down the case filled with Dust crystals and vials. Labrys' explanation flowed through his mind and he came up with a theory that he had to test out now.

He quickly ran to the girl's side as the blond shot purple lasers at an aircraft where he saw the criminal flail inside in as the vehicle was hit. Yu then saw the man walk further into the craft, only for what seemed to be a female walk out covered in the shadows. With a wave of the arm, the female let loose a fireball which the blonde woman blocked with some glyphs. The figure then raised her hand and a pillar of flames suddenly emerged form from the embers that were under them.

Yu watched the blond woman quickly back flip away from the attack. Deciding to step in, he opened the case and grabbed a small vial of yellow dust and focused. The vial began to spin and then it started to morph into a very familiar looking tarot card. He then crushed the card and a magnificent sight was shown to those around him. A warrior-like being began to rise up into existence and stand over the teen like a protector. There stood Izanagi, roaring to signal its preparation for battle. Yu could now feel amazing energy pulsing off of it.

The persona threw a ball of lightning at the aircraft, letting the electricity flow through the metal, allowing the riders to be shocked. Yu slightly hesitated, that attack that he mentally commanded was more powerful than he had intended. Burying that feeling, Yu ran up and jumped with the preparation to strike the woman in the opening.

He was a tad late as the woman in the shadows regained her movement and was about to throw another fireball. The grey haired teen barely dodge the attack by having Izanagi used the handle of the spear as footing to kick off of and land back onto the roof. Just as Yu landed down onto the roof, another figure climbed onto the roof and jogged to his side and sighed. "Is it okay if I finish this quickly? It looks like a real bore."

The grey haired teen looked over to his side and saw another teen with messy hair, and a suit with a crooked red tie. "Adachi? What are you doing here?" His eyes widened in surprise at the fellow persona user appearing.

"You were gone for quite the bit. After hearing an explosion go off, I was forced to go check it out while the others would try and search for you." Adachi answered in a complaining tone. His attention was then turned to the aircraft that was about to escape. He then saw pillars of fire about to consume a young girl and a woman but both rolled out of the way in time. Sighing once again, he then showed a manic grin and shouted. "Good-bye!" As soon as those words came out of his mouth, Magatsu-Izanagi appeared right before him. A giant beam of electricity then shot forward from the new, rather intimidating looking being.

However, the aircraft had closed its doors and began its retreat. Adachi's attack missed and made him growl in irritation. He was about to release another, much more deadly attack when Yu gripped his shoulder. Seeing the boy shake his head, his manic grin vanished and was replaced with mock disappointment. "What? It's over already?"

Ruby just saw the two teen boys in amazement. The blond woman however, gave the three of them a hard, stern look. "The three of you are coming with me." She said curtly. She saw the girl in red react with horror while the boys looked at her in confusion and boredom. "Is there something wrong with what I said?"

Ruby shook her head. Yu just tilted his head to come up with an answer. Adachi laughed very hard, earning a disapproving stare. "Ahahaha, my side's are killing me." After letting it all out, he gave a stare that freaked Ruby out. "Is there a problem? Yes I'd like to think so. Why do we need to do what you tell us? You don't have the right to order us around."

Just then at that moment, Labrys and their red-headed companion showed up at the scene of the crime. "Yu, Adachi, so this is where ya guys were." Labrys exclaimed and she descended from the sky with her battle-axe.

"You all sure took your sweet time while we spent our's trying to look for you around this shitty city! Explain yourselves or I'll kick your asses to next week!" Sho demanded. He unsheathed both katanas and pointed them at the Izanagi wielder's throats. A heavy tension filled the atmosphere around the rooftops.

Yu just blinked at Sho's threat. He looked around to see what he should do in this situation. _"Let's see, stopping a heist, property damage, both have seen Adachi and I summon our personas, and now the others have shown up."_ Yu then looked at his companions. "There is only one thing to do."

**PRWBYU**

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!"

Yu, Labrys, Adachi, and Ruby all had to plug their ears at Sho's passionate remark.

The five of them were seated in a dark room, with no light but one hanging down over them from the ceiling existed. In front of them was a flat, empty table. It was an interrogation room at what could be assumed was a local police station. The young woman from before was walking around them with her stern expression, a holographic tablet in her hands as she watched a recording of Ruby and Yu's fight against the goons. "I hope you realize your actions tonight will not be taken lightly all of you. You put yourselves and others in great danger."

The younger girl's expression fell even lower as the women spoke. The girl then burst out in an attempt to defend herself. "They started it!"

The woman's frowned deepened at that protest. "If it were up to me… you would be sent home." Her expression became a tad kinder, her tone softer. "With a pat on the back…" And she then cracked her wand/crop to the table, startling the girl who began to smile a bit. "And a slap on the wrist," She withdrew the crop for a moment walking off to the side as another person entered the room, still in the entrance hallway. "But… there is someone here who would like to meet you."

As she finished her statement, an older man began to move in from the hallway, carrying a plate of cookies. Slowly he set the plate down onto the table as he looked into the eyes of the youngest girl in the room. "Rube Rose… you have silver eyes."

Ruby began to glance around nervously at the proximity of the man's scanning yellow eyes, slightly leaning back. "Umm…" The situation felt awkward for her. Someone making a random observation like that was definitely weird.

"So…" the older man turned to the holographic monitor, showing the recorded combat they boy and girl had earlier. "Where did you both learn to do this?" He asked as he watched the recording with great interest. Especially during the moments when Izanagi was out.

Ruby's eyes cocked up slightly, stuttering in response. "S-Signal Academy."

"TV" Yu replied, earning him very weird looks and sweat drops. Well, that was kind of true in his mind. When he first received his persona, it was in the TV world. There, he learned to fight Shadows and gain experience to use Izanagi.

Ignoring the boy and waiting for Ruby to calm down, the man's expression became rather serious, his tone catching on edge. "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular" was Ruby's response, leaning towards the cookies.

"I see…" The older man pushed the plated towards her, glancing at the others on the side of the table being 'interrogated'. With a nod, Yu and Adachi both leaned in a grabbed a couple of cookies despite Ruby's pouting. Labrys politely refused while Sho just sat back with a bored expression. The older man began to start up his speech once again. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow," he stated as he looked off, as if lost in thought.

"That's my Uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete and utter garbage before he took me under his wing. Now I'm all-"Ruby then began making odd poses and typical karate movie sound effects as she did. Yu gave Ruby and amused smile at how she acted, but still had a huge dream and goal she wanted to achieve. Labrys was also happy for her with the same reasons. Adachi just saw the little girl as someone who probably hasn't seen the world's true colors, but still had to congratulate her on a lifetime goal so early. Sho didn't give a shit and was counting ceiling tiles.

"So I've noticed. And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" The older man slightly leaned over the table, his palms pressed into its edges.

Ruby glanced up at him, slightly embarrassed by her won response, "Well… I want to be a Huntress."

"So you want to slay monsters?" Ozpin's continued to question.

"Yea, I only have two more years of training left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" at this point, Ruby began to ramble in her explanation, her speech growing faster and more frantic as she explained herself. "You see, my sister is starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress because I want to help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought 'I might as well make a career out of it'. I mean, the police are alright, but the Hunters and Huntresses are so much more exciting and romantic and cool and just amazing you know?" She glanced at the two adults on the other end of the table.

The stern young woman did nothing but deadpan, blinking at her for a moment. The older man, however, gave a slight smile to her. "Do you know who I am?"

Ruby did nothing but nod, smiling politely, "You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon. It's nice to meet you."

"Hello… so you want to come to my school?" He leaned in slightly, glancing over her for a moment, and then the other four at the table.

"More than anything," Ruby nodded her affirmation, her tone slightly wistful.

"Well… okay," Ozpin gave a small smile. The stern woman in the corner rolled her eyes at the headmaster's decision.

Ruby's face lit up in excitement, and then she blinked looking over to the other four. "Wait, why are they here? Who are they anyway?"

At this, Ozpin's face slid from a smile to an unreadable expression. "We have no idea. I do admit that a couple of them are skilled, but we have no information about them." He turned to the four, his expression polite but still curious. "If it would be no trouble, would you be willing to share you names?"

Yu gave a small bow in his seat. "My name is Yu Narukami. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Name's Labrys, nice ta meet'cha."

"Tohru Adachi, but preferably adachi if you don't mind."

"Sho, Sho Minazuki." The red head said with a nod before turning to his companions. "Right, can we just bust out of here now? Interrogation is 'surprisingly' BBBBBOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRIIINNNNGGGG! Nothing to do but dwell on what you didn't do! Why the hell are we here anyway-?!" Then like a machine blowing a fuse, Sho's enraged rant stopped and he fell silent. His body went limp, like a marionette whose strings had been cut. But eventually, it thrashed around a bit and sat eerily straight.

"He was getting too worked up. It's a bad habit of his." Minazuki explained in his cool, calm tone. Those who didn't know of the second personality looked at the boy in surprise. Minazuki could understand why they looked at him with such eyes. "Allow me to… reintroduce myself. My name is Minazuki, Sho Minazuki. And you could say that I am a protector of this boy."

Ozpin, though he wanted to ask more questions, was on a very tight schedule. So he was forced to save questions that just came to mind for later. He then turned to Yu. "What is that being that both you and Mr. Adachi both summoned that Glynda here had told me?" He asked as he gestured to the blond woman standing by the door way out of the room.

"It's our semblance." Yu answered, the first thing coming to his head. The other's looked at him with surprise, but then quickly looked back at the adults.

"Interesting… what is you semblance's ability?" Ozpin asked with a curious tone. "And with your permission, if I could see it with my own eyes."

Sensing no negative intentions from the man, Yu opened his right hand and a tarot card fell down into his hand. Everyone's eyes followed it in a hungry anticipation. He then crushed it, as he had done so often before.

A whirlwind of blue flames began to swirl around him and Izanagi once again to fade into existence. Silence filled the room as the non persona users marveled at the persona and the aura that it emitted. "Persona." Yu said in a straight tone. "A facet of one's soul or a mask one wears in public to protect themselves.

Seeing such a majestic sight almost made Ozpin forget what he was here for. "I see. You are more than welcome to join as well. I would insist it, to be honest." Ozpin stated with a rather small smile. "In fact, I trust that since you all have your own weapons, I would assume your abilities would be about as equal as Mr. Narukami's here?" He received multiple nods from the other persona users. "Then you are welcome as well." The stern woman looked at him as if he had grown two heads, and then left the room in exasperation, tired of his antics. He then stood up, signaling that he was done with the talking

"The transport to Beacon will be arranged for you. Bring what you need and good luck to you all."

**Done! Hope you all liked what read. This is the vote total that I got from Pm's and reviews.**

**Yu: 2 ½**

**Adachi: 2**

**Labrys: ½**

**Sho: 0**

**Just by a half, oh man. Poor Sho… Well feel free to review. No flames please.**


	3. First Steps on Beacon

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Persona series, RWBY, or anything else. Everything belongs to their respected owners**

After their questioning, Ozpin had offered them hospitality until the air ship that travels to Beacon showed up to pick up the new students. As they walked out of the room, they saw the young girl get into a car that seemed to belong to Glynda Goodwitch, the blond revealed to be Ozpin's assistant. Traveling to their temporary shelter, the four persona users were impressed by the room they would spend the night in.

It was extravagant room filled with warm colors. The light above them helped created a very relaxing atmosphere. Even Sho, when he switched out with Minazuki, was calmed by the look alone. There were four beds that had very soft mattresses and pillows. As they continued to marvel at the sight, there was a knock at their door. With Yu answering it, it was a couple of adults delivering them an order of pizza. The grey haired teen didn't know how to pay for it, but then was informed that Ozpin had already covered it.

With the four of them devouring the pizza, the fatigue finally caught up with them. It had been a very long day for the four persona users. First the P-1 Climax, then there was Hi-no-Kagutsuchi, going to another dimension, and now they were going to a school. Adachi at first thought it as an annoyance to have to go to school again, but then persuaded himself that there will be new things to learn and maybe he could have some fun there. Wishing each other a good night, the four of them climbed into their beds and sleep took over.

When morning arrived, Yu was the first to wake up. He stretched his muscles very quietly and snuck over to the bathroom to take a quick shower. While warm water ran down his body, he heard a ring and an angry shout, followed by a smash. _"Looks like the others are up."_ He thought as he got out and dried himself. Putting on his clothes, he entered the room and saw Sho repeatedly stabbing an alarm clock with Adachi scratching himself while Labrys was staring out a window.

With a small cough, he signaled that he was done with his shower. Adachi quickly took up the opportunity to wash up as well. With Sho now rolling on the floor in boredom, Yu took a spot next to Labrys and also stared out. Outside, he could see people now populating the streets, walking to destinations in mind. After a small while, Labrys' voice then spoke out. "Hey Yu, what do ya think about the others? How do ya think they'll be with us gone?"

Yu just continued to stare out at the new world, unable to figure out how to answer it. Adachi had heard this question as he came out from his shower and started to think as well. _"Wonder what Dojima will think when he finds out that I'm not in prison anymore? Well, no point in dwelling on that I guess."_ He said that he would follow the rules of society after the murders. So far, he kept his words but still felt unsatisfied that he did. Adachi was still glad that he helped defeat Hi-no-Kagutsuchi, but still felt like he could do more. He then had to admit to himself that going to Beacon would hopefully help him with finding his redemption.

Sho also heard this, and didn't care at all. He was pretty much all alone in that world. He went through every day with the torturing thoughts of his fatherly figure abandoning him yet still receiving help from that bastard. The only other person there for him was Minazuki. But now after the P-1 Climax, he was still surprised. Even though he created a huge reason to be hated by the others, they still insisted that they wanted to help him. While still lying on the floor, he looked at each person in the room. _"Idiots, all of them."_ He thought with a mental scowl, but his face betrayed his thoughts.

Receiving a knock on the door, they all received a message that it was time for them to get ready to go to Beacon. Gathering their equipment, the four of them started to walk to the air ship. Each of the taking a small interest at the Dust crystals and vials that Yu handed their respected elements to. During their walk, Yu explained what each Dust color was and how they could use it to help power up their personas. Nodding their heads in conformation that they understood the information, they walked into an airship and found a spot next to the windows. They all then heard a squeal and looked to the source.

**PRWBYU**

Ruby Rose had been excited to head to Beacon Academy. She would be able to go with her sister, become a Huntress, and help others how she desired to. The look on her face as her sister wrapped her in a backbreaking hug however was one that wished to fade into the background and never come out as her older sister squealed out loud. "Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

"Please stop…" Ruby's voice squeaked out, as her lungs were slowly being crushed.

"But I'm so proud of you" Yang replied.

Ruby looked down at the ground, not willing to meet her sister's eyes as she glanced around, desperate to not attract any attention. "Really, Sis, it was nothing…"

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees" the violet eyed girl remarked.

Ruby shook her head, taking a slight step back as she raised her arms in defense of the proclamation arguing back, "But I don't want to be the bee's knees! I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl, with normal knees." She started looking down to the floor once again rather embarrassed.

"Yang looked over her in confusion for a moment, her hands on her hips as she leaned towards her sister. "What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited. I just… I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." She looked at the floor once again in her attempt to make herself unimportant.

Yang walked next to her sister, wrapping an arm over her shoulder in a reassuring hug, a sibling gesture. "But you are special"

One of the many screens of the airship swapped over to a news feed, showing the image of the leader of the gang Ruby, and the other had foiled the robbery of the previous night. "The robbery was led by the nefarious criminal, Roman Torchwick, who continues to elude authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa."

The image on screen then changed to a young, grey haired woman with yellow eyes before it faded, showing several protest images of people with animal traits, the Faunus. "Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now-." The announcement was cut off when a hologram of Glynda appeared with her hands behing her back.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon." Glynda started.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." Glynda indirectly replied.

"Oh" Yang remarked.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is you duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge, and the training to protect our world." Glynda finished before the hologram disappeared.

Ruby blinked towards the window, walking towards it transfixed as her palms pressed flat on the glass, "Wow! Look, you can see Signal Academy from here!" After a few moments of looking, her face held a small smile as she glanced at her sister. "I guess home isn't too far after all."

"Beacons our home now" Yang stated as she walked up to Ruby. They heard an armored blonde male making a nauseous sound. They both looked up to see said blonde run to the nearest rest room.

"Well" Yu said dryly "Guess the view isn't for everyone"

"But it's still a'view'sing right?" Sho asked. Even just gave him a flat stare. "Oh come on, that was funny! Laugh damn it!"

**PRWBYU**

When landing onto a dock, the persona users all walked out onto a landing dock. Their minds were held agape as they looked over the majestic towers that made up the school. It looked like a massive castle. _"Whoa…"_ they all thought in sync.

Adachi and Sho all decided to go on ahead and see who at this school was easy to piss off or scare. Yu and Labrys meanwhile, decided to stick back and enjoy the sight. Their focus was then turned to a familiar voice.

Ruby was already lost in her own world; her eyes alight at the sight of the other students, of rather, their weapons. "Oooh, Oh sis! That kid has a collapsible staff! That girl has a fire sword!" Ruby began to float around in an animated chibi form, trailing after people with different weapons, changing direction constantly until Yang lightly yanked her back next to her by her red hood.

"Easy there, little sister, they're just weapons."

Ruby looked shocked at her sister, her arms held out in disbelief. "Just weapons?" They are the extensions of us! They're a part of us! They're so cool!"

Yang looked over her sister in confusion, her head cocking slightly, "Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

The sounds of rapid unfolding were heard as Yang glanced away from her sister, who was suddenly hugging her large crimson scythe. "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better."

Yang rolled her eyes, and then tugged Ruby's hood over top her head. "Ruby, come on. Why don't you try to make some new friends of your own while you're here?"

Ruby looked up at her sister in confusion, her head now tilting off to the side, "Why should I need friends when I have you?"

"It's a good idea to meet new people. They can become good comrades on a battlefield, over even the closest of friends." The two girls heard a calm voice speak. Turning around, Yang and Ruby bot saw Yu and Labrys walking towards them. "I think we've already met before, right?"

Ruby's eyes then lit up in recognition. "Oh, you're that guys that helped me with those criminals! Can I see your weapon? How about summon thing? What was it called again? Persona? Do you use Dust as a catalyst? That axe on your back, can I see it as well? It looks so cool." Her voice started to speed up as the rambling carried on.

Yu and Labrys just blankly stared at the girl. They looked at each other before Labrys answered. "Well, Yu's weapon is just a basic katana. But he's still powerful even with that alone. I dunno about summonin' his persona though, I think it would scare a lot o' people. Nah, he can summon a persona alone, but Dust can be used to make it more powerful. My axe? Well, I guess ya can 'ave a look at it." She then gave the weapon a couple of swings before handing it to Ruby.

The small girl squealed in joy and took the weapon. As soon a Labrys let go of it however, Ruby struggled to keep it off the ground. "Heavy…" She grunted. Yang didn't believe that the axe was heavy at all. The blond then tried to lift it herself and had a hard time keeping it up in the air, but still held it with ease.

Seeing the struggle, Labrys took the weapon and placed it back on her back. To the two girl's eyes, Labrys was a human with super strength. Yang then held a hand out for the two of them to shake. "I haven't introduced myself. The name is Yang Xiao Long, and I'm Ruby's older sister."

Yu took the hand to shake. "Yu Narukami."

Labrys shook after. "Labrys."

Yang then turned to her sister. "See, you already have friends here."

Ruy's face tilted her head in confusion. "But what about you? Where are you going?"

A few other people showed up behind Yang as she started stepping away. "Weeelll actually my friends are here now. Gotta go catch up, catch ya later, bye!" She exclaimed very quickly before running off with her friends leaving Ruby in the dust.

Ruby was spinning around with a dizzy look on her face confused at the situation. "Wait!" Where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we even have dorms?" She questioned before letting out a sigh as she took a step back. "I don't know what I'm doing."

Yu and Labrys were too slow to react as Ruby started to lean backwards. She then fell down into a huge pile of luggage.

"What are you doing?!" A new feminine voice angrily asked.

The young woman was dressed in a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress, which was a combat skirt. The inside of the bolero was red with the sleeves turning blue as they get closer to her wrists. The bolero has a crest on the back that bears a resemblance to a snowflake. She was wearing an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings along with white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf, also lined with red on the inside. Her long white hair was pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. She also had a pale complexion and ice blue eyes, and if you look closely you could see a crooked scar down her left eye. Finally, there was also a small bag on the back of her drew wrapped around her waist with a ribbon.

"Uhh, sorry," Ruby apologized Yu helped her up.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?" The white haired girl scolded.

"Uhhhhh" Ruby responded in an unsure manner as she grabbed one of the suitcases.

"Give me that!" Weiss ordered as she snatched the suitcase from Ruby. "This is Dust! Mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry." She explained as she reached for a bottle of Dust, which was in a powdered state.

"Uhhhh." The red hooded girl continued in her confused state.

"What are you brain dead? Dust," Weiss mocked as she closed the suitcase. "Fire, water, lightning, energy," She explained shaking the bottle with every word.

"Uhhhhh," The silver eyed girl began as she couldn't form words because the Dust was tickling her nose.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in?" Weiss questioned as she gave one final shake of the bottle, which caused some more powered dust to make its way over to Ruby's nose.

"Hey, that's enough." Yu said in a 'listen to me or else' tone. Weiss slightly flinched at such a commanding voice. "Now that you've stopped talking, how about giving her a chance to speak?"

"That's true" Labrys added. "With ya hand shakin' that bottle, Dust is already escapin' and ticklin' her nose."

"Bleeehhhhrrrggg achooo!" The fifteen year old girl sneezed causing a small non-lethal explosion resulting in smoke, lightning, and other effects from the ignition of the Dust.

The bottle flew out of Weiss's hand before it landed on the ground before rolling towards a black boot. The intact bottle was picked up by a young girl with brilliant yellowish-orange eyes, whom had kept her attention on the book the whole time. She turned the bottle before looking at the logo, then focusing her attention from where it came from. The young woman noticed that Weiss was covered in soot, while scolding Ruby.

"Case in point." Labrys pointed out as the heiress brushed the black off of her.

"That was amazing." Yu said in such a voice that Labrys wasn't sure if he was serious or joking.

"I'm really, really sorry." Ruby apologized, while poking two pointed fingers together in an ashamed manner.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Weiss questioned as she insulted Ruby.

"Well, I-I…" Ruby started before she was interrupted by Weiss.

Labrys couldn't take watching this scene any longer. All Ruby was doing was trying to apologize to the stuck-up girl, and wasn't even getting a chance to get her message clear. The girl in white just kept brushing every apology off to complain. "That's enough from the both of ya! All Ruby 'ere is tryin' ta do is apologize. So why not just accept it, princess?"

"What did you call me?!" Weiss demanded.

"It's heiress actually." Another feminine voice replied in a calm tone.

The young girl was of pale complexion, similar to Ruby Rose. She had long, wavy, black hair, and her eyes were amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. The eyes were slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. She also had a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow. Her outfit consisted of black low-heeled boots and stockings that started off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there were white symbols that are most likely belladonna flowers. There were black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts had a zipper on the front of each leg. She also had a detached scarf-like collar around her neck.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Blake stated to Ruby

"Finally, some recognition." Weiss smugly stated to Ruby.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The raven haired girl finished in an insulting manner causing Ruby to giggle and Yu with Labrys to raise an eyebrow.

"Wha…how dare the…the nerve of…" Weiss stated not managing to get the words out as she scoffed and swiped the bottle of red Dust from Blake's hand before turning to her.

Labrys then turned her attention to the grey haired teen. "Hey Yu, I'm just gonna go around an' see if I can find Sho or Adachi. Hopefully they haven't started a fight yet." Yu just nodded his head and watched the android run off to the school.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby yelled towards Weiss before looking down a bit in defeat and sighing. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day." The silver eyed girl commented out loud. "Soo what's y…" she stopped as she turned to Blake, whom was walking off. She then turned to Yu with a hopeful look. "You're not going to walk off as well are you?"

The persona user shook his head. "That would make me a very bad person and my friends would never let me hear the end of it."

A hand then placed itself on Ruby's shoulder, belonging to the vomit boy from earlier, smiling slightly, "You alright? I'm Jaune."

**Chapter done! Now for the next one, I have something that I need your help with, all of you. Who do you want interacting with who in the next chapter? Yu will be talking with Ruby and Jaune.**

**I was thinking Labrys could talk to Blake and find out she's a Faunus somehow.**

**Adachi having an early encounter with Cardin.**

**Sho meeting Yang and maybe making horrible puns with her.**

**What do you guys think with these interactions? You can say your own ideas for how the other 3 persona users should start off their first day on Beacon grounds. Feel free to review. No flames please.**


	4. Social Events

**I do not own the Persona series, RWBY, or anything else. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

Ruby smiled slightly at the guy, nodding. "Ruby. Oh, aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

Jaune gave a slight nod and hung his head. Yu decided to lighten the boy up by saying "You know, motion sickness is a lot more common than people think. My name is Yu Narukami by the way." With a shake of the hand, the three of them started to walk towards the huge settlement that sat before them.

Eventually, they ended up in a smaller courtyard. Ruby gave a shy smile and slowly reached behind her back, flourish and spinning Crescent Rose until the tip of its blade impaled itself into the ground. "Well I got this thing." She stated as she tried to start a conversation. Jaune backed away slightly as it unfolded, his arm raised. Yu just stared at the weapon in fascination.

Jaune slowly approached it, slightly poking one of the edges, "Is that a scythe?"

Ruby gave him a cheerful nod, and then began to speak shyly again, "It is also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle."

"A what" was Jaune's only response, blinking in confusion.

"It's also a gun." Yu said, putting it into more simple terms to help the blond boy.

"That's cool, thanks."

Ruby leaned towards Jaune, grinning slightly, "So what do you have?"

Jaune fumbled around a bit, drawing out a plain straight blade long sword. "I've uh… got this sword! Its sheath is also a shield, too." He expanded the sheath into its shield mode, only to fumble around it, only to drop it to the ground.

Ruby nodded, her eyes alight at 'meeting' the new weapon. "So what do they do?"

Jaune looked over her and gave a small smile. "The shield collapses into a sheath when I get tired of carrying it."

Yu then had a puzzled look on his straight face he wore almost the entire time he was in Remnant. "Doesn't that mean it weighs the same at all times?"

"Yeah, it does…" Jaune said dejectedly.

Ruby gave a slight embarrassed laugh as she began to slowly stroke her Crescent Rose before collapsing it, returning it behind her back. "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard in designing it."

Jaune looked over at her in surprise. "Wait, you made that?"

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you?"

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune glanced down at the ground, slightly embarrassed as he sheathed the long sword.

"It kind of sounds more like a family heirloom to me. I like it though. Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby replied.

"Also, since it been handed down from generation to generation, it must be a very special gift. Take good care of it like your ancestors did. I'm sure that they will be proud of you being a very good hunter in the future." Yu encouraged with a calming smile.

Ruby then turned to face the grey haired teen. "Can you now show me your persona? Please? No one is around to freak out." She begged as huge puppy dog eyes were held wide in front of Yu's face.

Yu couldn't help but give in thanks to his friendly, big-brother personality that was formed thanks to Nanako. Jaune looked at the teen with confused eyes. Raising his hand once again, he crushed the tarot card that danced in his palm. Then Izanagi phased back into existence, remaining in a calm, superior posture.

Jaune's mouth was help agape as he stared at the large summon that sat in front of him. It looked like a superhero he read in comics as a kid. Ruby also took in its amazing presence, remembering what power it held. Then her face scrunched up into confusion. "You said that a persona is one's soul or mask one wears in public right?" She received a nod. "Then would you be able to wear it right? Like a piece of armor?"

Yu was stunned at the theory. Sure, having Izanagi did help enhance some of his attacks with electricity when he fought back in Inaba. But then taking the explanation of a persona 'literally'... he did not know what to think. He would have to test this later.

"In truth, I don't know." Yu admitted as his persona disappeared. "So far as I know, Izanagi helps power up my attacks with electricity since that is the element that the persona is inherited with." Yu then looked towards the building to where they were heading but then paused to talk. "I think we should get going." With a nod of agreement from the other two teens, the three of them made their way to the large academy.

**PRWBYU**

Labrys walked down the stone pathway, eyes sharp for her companions not getting into any trouble. Searching around the school grounds, she had to admit, it was beautiful. The clear sky revealing the shining sun which rays shone down on the clear pathway.

Eventually, Labrys got a bit frustrated with the search. The android then resorted to her scanning function to make out where the other persona users or abnormal beings that didn't match with her databanks were. The function could also be used as a bio-scan in certain situations as well. Then a thought hit her. What if the Faunus had a different body structure than regular Humans? It would be a bit too obvious, but still wouldn't hurt to check, after she finished her search that is.

Blake Belladona looked up from her book and saw a girl turning around and around, as if she were searching for something. Raising an eyebrow, she placed a mark in her book and closed it. She then made her way over to the girl, who had not yet noticed her presence.

Labrys was still whipping her head back and had no luck finding her objective. Her eyes then diverted over to where Blake was approaching. Alarms were then set off in her head as her vision came on to Blake. Her eyes then were fed information (with databases saying unknown), and a crosshair appeared as a point of interest reading was then directed to the bow on top of Blake's head.

The black haired girl froze as soon as Labrys went still while staring at her. She wondered what she did that set the girl off. Then Blake noticed Labrys' eyes look up to the bow on top of her head. The cat-Faunus then began to mentally panic. _"Why is she staring at me? Did she find out that I'm a Faunus? What will happen if she did? Will she hate me? Tell other people?"_

As Blake questioned herself, Adachi's words echoed in Labrys' head. _"__Though they partially achieved their goal and have some rights, these poor guys still are treated like animals or second-class citizens by some Humans." _Looking side to side to confirm that no one else was around for the current issue, the android took initiation. "Yer a Faunus ain't cha?"

The bluntness of statement startled Blake. She just went out and said it, like it was nothing. Like it was something easy to bear and that she shouldn't' care. "What do you mean?" Blake asked, trying to maintain innocence.

"I mean about those cat ear on yer head. Covered by the bow, ya know?" Labrys answered while gesturing above Blake's head.

Blake immediately covered her bow with her hands. She then realized her own mistake too late. The cat-Faunus then began to put her hands back to her sides. "Yes, I'm a Faunus. So what about it?"

"Nothing, I was jus' curious an' all." Labrys answered. "Don' worry though; I'll keep it a secret."

"So, do you don't discriminate the Faunus?" Blake asked in a surprised tone. Normally when someone saw one, they would either ignore or flat out find ways to mock them.

Labrys shook her head at the question. "Why would I do that? All the Faunus 'ave hearts, don't they? That makes them as equal as any other person. In my opinion, this discrimination is completely stupid and a waste of time."

Blake smiled at this. It was hard to find someone who would openly admit that Faunus should have an equal amount of rights as a Human. Then her enhanced senses as a Faunus picked up something odd from the girl she stood in front of. It smelled like… metal. She reasoned with herself that it came from the axe that was on Labrys' back, but then the smell continued all over her body.

The cat-Faunus stared at Labrys with wide eyes. This caused Labrys to chuckle. "Surprised huh?"

Larbys then looked straight at Blake with a small smile. "It looks like we need to hurry to where we need to meet up with everyone else."

Snapping out of her thoughts, and remembering where they were, the two of them then began to walk to the auditorium in the school. Then Labrys realized something. "Oh, I 'aven't introduced myself. Name's Labrys."

"Blake." The cat-Faunus replied with a smile.

**PRWBYU**

Adachi was bored. There was nothing else to say, he was just plain old bored. He had to admit, walking around the school did entertain him a bit. Seeing all these kids going into the school to spend the rest of their young days at school. It was a nice change of pace, seeing how he was no longer in a prison cell. But none the less, he was bored.

"Stop it! Please!"

A cry of begging rang into Adachi's ear and he stopped. He then sneaked around a corner and took a peek. In his vision, a few feet away stood a male teen with a mace pulling on a girl's… rabbit ears? His mind clicked, this must be one of those Faunus that Minazuki read about. Adachi felt the corner of his mouth turn up at this unexpected bit of luck.

He then started to walk around the corner and towards them, making sure that his footsteps were loud on the stone ground. The bully and Faunus both looked at Adachi in shock as if he'd caught them on a hidden-camera show. Adachi wanted o laugh his ass off at the moment, but then he would make a bad first impression.

"Hmm? What's going on here?" He asked innocently. Though in his mind, he just wanted to see how things would play out here. The bully had a couple options that would come to Adachi's mind. He just looked at the two with his care-free face as if nothing was happening.

The teen then grabbed the persona user by the collar while holding the girl's rabbit ears in the other hand. "You're not going to tell anyone about this, right?" The teen said, making his sentence sound more like a demand instead of a question.

Adachi could only sigh. Though he could feel an intimidating aura, it was considered nothing in Adachi's mind. He had a feeling that he would end up in this situation. Having to save someone from someone else that was acting like the bad guy just had to get him like this. He then chuckled. _"Oh man, I think the kid is rubbing off on me."_

The bully heard this small laugh and yelled. "You think this is funny punk?!"

Adachi then began to release mad chuckles. The chuckles then began to grow into a insane laugh. "This situation being funny? I think it's hysterical! You think that you can intimidate every person you come across don't you? And what's with hurting the girl? Didn't your mom ever teach you manners?"

The mace-wielding teen growled as he let go of the rabbit ears. The hand then traveled to his mace and he swung the weapon at the persona user. Adachi was more than ready for an act of anger as he had his revolver set from the very beginning. He shot a bullet at the bully's leg, making him lose his balance and miss his attack. Adachi simply them backed away a couple of paces and straightened his apparel. "I was going to try and leave you alone, but I guess that was being too nice." He then turned to the rabbit Faunus. "This may be too much for someone like you." He stated as he gestured behind him with his head.

The Faunus quickly gave him a furious nod and she quickly escaped the scene. The bully then got back to his feet and readied his weapon. Throwing a horizontal swing, Adachi simply side stepped the attack and shoved his face up to the other teen just so they were a couple inches away from each other. "Missed me!" Adachi taunted as he performed a back hand slap.

The bully stumbled away, clutching the sore cheek. Adachi then began to spin his revolver on his finger. "So, you really wanna play with me? If so, suit yourself. But fair warning, I don't play nice." Sadly, he knew that he had to finish this fight quick if he wanted to make it to that meeting in the school.

He then turned his back to the bully, luring him into attacking him. The mace-wielding teen took the bait and charged towards Adachi. The persona user then made a small gesture said "Let's get to work." Magatsu-Izanagi the appeared before the teen and grabbed the mace in its free hand. The teen then tried to punch the persona with all his strength, but it hardly phased the being. Magastu-Izanagi then threw the mace to the side and grabbed the by the head. It then directed its fist down to the ground, slamming the bully's face into the stone.

Adachi then began to laugh mockingly as he walked away. "What, is your face the only strong part of you?"

**PRWBYU**

Sho traveled around the grounds, intimidating people as he passed by. He was both enjoying it and pissed off at the same time. Enjoying it because he was scaring the shit out of the without doing anything. Pissed off because they were retreating back so that he would be able to scare or piss them off.

Not paying attention to what he was doing, he then bumped into someone. "Hey, why the hell are you blocking the way?! Is this 'human' trafficking?" He then began to crack up at his own joke.

He then heard a girl laughing as well. Now THAT made him surprised. Someone was laughing at his joke. He looked up and saw a blond girl laughing along with him. "Oh man, a 'yellow' person to make puns with." Sho immediately understood the joke and began to laugh even harder.

"Yea, it sure is a 'golden' opportunity" The two of them were now rolling on the ground at that joke. Their laughter filled the air around them a snorts, giggles, chuckles, and gut busting laughs. After that joke, the two of them had to catch their breath. "The name's Sho, Sho Minazuki." Sho breathed.

"Yang Xiao Long." Yang greeted with a wave of the hand. "Oh man, I haven't laughed like that in ages."

Sho nodded his head. "Yea, it's hard to find people that appreciate that kind of humor nowadays."

Yang then gave Sho a look. "So we going to have to have this pun 'sho' down later?"

Sho then glared at the female teen. "Bring it on; better give it your 'breast' shot."

Both roared in laughter once again as they went separate way. Yang headed to the academy while Sho decided to look for more people to scare. His search didn't have to take very long as he ran into a girl with orange hair. "Ohh, a person with red hair. Do you dye your hair with the blood of Grimm you kill? Is it natural? Wait don't tell me, let me guess. Natural! No wait, Grimm blood! I change my mind, natural! Scratch that, Grimm blood. Never mind, natural! You look badass though, Grimm blood! Wait, I know. I'll have Ren help me!"

Sho couldn't even have the chance to answer the girl's question as she began answering it by herself. Every time he would try something, he was immediately cut off by her hyper voice. He was becoming really frustrated as he was about to yell. The girl then grabbed his arm and began dragging him a fast speed around the grounds until they both ended up next to a teen with a bored expression and a streak of pink in his hair.

The teen just looked at the girl, and then to the victim that she dragged along. "Nora, did you drag someone around again?"

"Yes I did Ren, how did you guess? But first answer my question. Do you think his hair is red naturally, or he dyed it in Grimm blood?" The girl now known as Nora asked.

The teen now known as Ren shook his head. Though he was used to Nora's antics, he still couldn't believe that she did certain things. Looking to the red head that was lifeless as a puppet, Ren bent down. "You okay?"

The teen began to straighten eerily and a cool expression was worn on his face. "Not exactly, being dragged from one side of the school and all." Minazuki saw that Ren could only nod in understanding. "My name is Minazuki, Sho Minazuki."

"Lie Ren." Ren answered. "And the one that dragged you here is-."

Ren's introduction was then cut off by the energetic girl. "I'm Nora! I like pancakes!"

"I'm sorry that she dragged you here." Ren apologized.

"Not a problem really." Minazuki said. "I was really just wandering around anyway." He then turned his head and saw that a couple of his fellow persona users were making their way into the building already. "Shall we move along into the academy?"

Receiving a cheer and a calm nod, the three of them made their way into the school.

**Done! I know that some, maybe all of these were disappointing, but then I tried my best and wanted to update this soon for you guys. Hope you all enjoyed it. Feel free to review. No flames please.**


	5. Speeches, Sleeping, Blah, Blah, Blah

**I do not own the Persona series, RWBY, or anything else that may be in this fanfic. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

Upon entry in a grand hall, the majority of the new students were gathered. Ruby then heard a call of her name and turned her head. Her sister Yang had voiced out her location and Ruby then turned to her temporary companions. "I got to go, I'll see you guys after the ceremony.!" She gave them a slight wave before being dragged off by her sister.

Jaune then held his hands in exasperation and then sighed. "Great, now where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?"

Yu simply cocked an eyebrow towards him. "Are you going to try to become a good friend with them, or going to try to become a 'good friend' with them?"

Jaune stared at Yu, not sure if the boy was joking or being serious. "The first one." Jaune answered. Yu then motioned the blond boy to follow him as Labrys came into his sight.

"Ah, Yu, there ya are." Labrys commented as the fellow persona user approached her. "Who's this?" She asked as she peeked behind the boy to see another one.

"His name is Jaune Arc." Yu introduced. He saw that the boy had a nervous look on his face as blond's eyes traveled to the huge battle axe on the androids back. "Jaune, meet a very good friend of mine, Labrys."

"Jaune huh? Nice ta meet cha." Labrys greeted and she held out her hand. Gaining a bit of a morale boost at the action, he extended his own hand. He then held a firm grip in the girl's hand, which was surprisingly cold to him, as if her hand were made of metal.

"Oh, before I forget." Labrys then led the two males to a black haired girl with amber eyes that stood on a wall of the grand hall. The girl's focus was absorbed by the book that was held before her eyes. "Hey Blake, sorry fer the interruption, but ere's someone I want ya ta meet."

Blake's eyes then diverted up and saw a grey haired teen and a blond. She originally would want to try a push them away without them knowing, but then decided to give them the benefit of the doubt. Especially since Labrys knew them, or at least one of them. "Hello." She nodded.

Calm eyes met Blake's as Yu brought out his hand. Blake was taken aback by the look in his eyes. They held an unconscious superiority, but was watered down by compassion and understanding with logic also gleaming. Yu noticed the hesitance and then his face turned into a concerned one. "Is something wrong? Did I do something you didn't like?"

Blake shook her head. "No, no, nothing at all. Sorry for making you worry like that." She then took the hand and shook it, feeling a firm yet gentle touch.

"My name is Yu Narukami, it's a pleasure to meet you." Yu greeted.

Jaune also followed his new friend's lead. "And I'm Jaune Arc."

"As Labrys introduced, my name is Blake Belladona." Blake said, feeling surprisingly comfortable in the grey haired teen's presence. The blond boy, he was okay as well.

**PRWBYU**

Yang looked over her younger sister with a wide smile, one hand rested on her hips as her friends began to part ways in the crowd. "So how was is your first day going little sister?"

Ruby had a look of disproval upon her face along with her arms crossed. "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?" The silver eyed girl asked in mock anger.

"I am pretty sure that you are over exaggerating." they heard a voice comment. Turning around, the saw a male with red hair and a uniform tied around his waist. "Yang Xiao Long, it is a pleasure to meet you."He said with a bow.

Yang was very confused at the introduction. "Uhh, haven't we already met dude?"

Minazuki shook his head. "You met that boy and he seemed to enjoy your company. I myself am surprised, he always never really accepted anyone into his life until recent events. What is even more surprising is that you've bonded with his over something other than fighting."

This didn't answer Yang's question. "If you're not that Sho guy, then who are you?"

"I am Minazuki, Sho Minazuki" He greeted.

Yang and Ruby tilted their head in confusion, which the red head understood perfectly why. "The only difference I can figure out is you just introducing yourself with your last name first instead of the first name." Yang deadpanned.

"Allow me to present an example then." Minazuki offered. He then closed his eyes and let out a long breath. As he finished, his eyes opened back up and the calmness was replaced with arrogance.

"Hello Blondie, I see you met Minazuki." Sho said casually. His gut then started to hurt as he tried to keep himself from laughing. Their faces were so priceless at how he changed all of a sudden right in front of their eyes.

"Are you sure that you just don't have a personality disorder?" Ruby asked.

"Hey shut up red riding hood! Minazuki isn't just some personality! He is a complete badass, and I bet he could kick each and every one of these loser's asses single handedly!" Sho exclaimed as he gestured around him.

Ruby flinched a bit at the sudden outburst of anger. "Sorry, and my name isn't red riding hood, it's Ruby."

Sho's had an angry look on his face, but then took deep breaths and tried to calm down. "Tch, just don't make the same mistake again. Got it?"

Ruby nodded her head in response. _"Well, I guess that opportunity of a good friend is out the window."_ She thought.

"You!" Ruby then heard a girl's voice shout at her and she turned around. She then saw a familiar white-haired girl glaring at her.

"Oh, gosh it's happening again!" The red hooded girl exclaimed as she jumped into her sister's arms.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" The heiress scolded.

"Oh my gosh, you really did explode." Yang remarked in realization.

"It was an accident. It was an accident!" Ruby defended as she got out of her sister's arms. "What's this?! She asked as Weiss shoved a pamphlet in front of Ruby's face.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained, while operating a Schnee Dust product, although not mandatory the Schnee family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide on Dust practice and application in the field." Weiss explained in a recording fashion.

"Do you really want everyone's attention that much?" A sarcastic voice chirped in. With everyone turning to see the source, and familiar crooked-tie wearing male casually walked into the group.

"Who are you?" Weiss demanded.

Adachi looked at Weiss with a bored look. A familiar irritation started to boil inside him, but then he still kept his cool. "Isn't it a bit impolite to demand for a name without introducing yourself?" He asked in an innocent tone.

"I don't think you should even bother. The ice queen is giving you a glare that I bet is trying to send 'chills' down your spine." Sho commented. He then unconsciously held out a fist and Yang bumped it with a grin on her face.

Boy was Sho right. Weiss was practically glaring daggers at Adachi for not giving her the respect she thinks she deserves. "My name is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." She informed in a tone that demanded respect.

The black-haired persona user just looked at her with a quirked eyebrow. To him, Weiss was one of those rich girls that thought they should be respected and get whatever they want. One of those simple minded woman right in front of him, how he hated that. "You're an heir? You've got a fancy title." Adachi admitted. He saw Weiss stand up straight at the small praise, so he decided to burst her bubble. "But... That doesn't mean much here at the academy." He couldn't help but let off a satisfied grin as her face fell into anger. "Those who actually succeed in life, they just happen to be born with a magic ticket called talent. Your name is completely meaningless. Here, you've got to show what you've got, or else life will just go and bite you right in the ass."

Everybody that was listening but Sho all looked in shock at Adachi. The common question among the crowd was the persona user even sane? "Look uhhh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you try to start over and be friends ok?" Yang asked trying to mend things with Ruby and Weiss, as well as trying to move away from Adachi's topic.

"Yea, great idea sis." Ruby remarked before turning to Weiss and cleared her throat. "Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby. Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies." She asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yea and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall, blond, and scraggily over there." Weiss sarcastically replied while gesturing towards Jaune.

"Wow really?" The boy excitedly asked.

"I think she was being sarcastic." Yu said. "I see you've made a couple of friends already." His comment aiming towards Sho and Adachi.

"Shut up." Sho curtly said.

"Why would I make friends with these brats?" Adachi asked with an innocent tone.

All of them were then disturbed be a small cough. "Ahem… I will keep this brief." Ozpin was standing at the stage of the grand hall, all of the new students looking up at the man, either in awe, or respect of his position. Glynda was standing nearby, watching over each of the students with her usual stern expression. "You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With that said, Ozpin walked off the stage, heading out back to his office.

Equal amounts of shock, anger, and denial ran through the teens in the crowd after Ozpin's rather bleak speech. Yang huffed in anger at the man's words. Ruby looked down nervously. Weiss even started to lose her scowl and worry crept on her face. Jaune's face was full of fear. Yu simply clenched his fist, determined to get him and his friends home. Blake looked indifferent. Labrys steeled her gaze. Sho yawned, with a look of boredom plastered on his face.

Adachi quickly retreated out of the main hall. Glynda then took up the microphone that was on the stage, giving orders for the next day to come. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

**PRWBYU**

Quickly switching to where Adachi ran off, the persona user decided that he had traveled a fair distance away from the grand hall and started to laugh his ass off at Ozpin's speech. "Oh, how that is so true!"

**PRWBYU**

Night had fallen upon the sky as the moon shined brightly among the stars. Males had stripped down to shirtless men while for Jaune, a one piece pajama outfit. Females had changed into a set of pajamas of clothing that is used for sleep wear. Yu was busy walking towards his own sleeping bag when he then heard his name mentioned. "Well, Jaune is nice. Plus one friend! Yu has a caring personality, there's another! Not sure what to say about Sho though. So yea, two friends right there!"

Blinking, he looked down and saw Ruby and Yang both lying down in their sleeping bags, with a piece of paper in front of Ruby. The said girl looked up and saw the persona user looking down at them. "Hi Yu, when did you get here."

"Just recently." He answered. He bent down over the paper and saw that there were multiple pen scratch marks. "What are you trying to do?"

"Writing a letter to my friends at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things were going." Ruby answered as she tapped the pen on the floor. Her eyes then wandered to a small set of candles set across the room, Blake was sitting in that spot, still reading her book. "That girl… I saw her before."

"Her name is Blake." Yu informed the both of them. "So far as I've seen, she's a pretty interesting person. Not trying to judge, but she reminds me of those people that are defiantly the quiet type and love to read."

"Well then, let's go talk to her!" Yang exclaimed as she quickly hopped to her feet and grabbed Ruby by the arm. The younger sibling felt her body then being dragged away from the warmth of the sleeping bag.

"Wait, what?" Ruby squeaked in surprise.

"Another opportunity to make a new friend." The blond explained as she continued to march over to the black haired girl. "Hello, I believe you may know each other." Yang greeted as she stopped in front of the cat-Faunus.

Blake heard this greeting, distracting her from her reading. Looking up from her book, she saw a blond girl, and younger black haired girl, and a familiar grey haired teen. "Aren't you the girl that ditched her younger sister and knocked her to the ground?"

Yang gave a guilty grin and rested her hands behind her head. "Maybe. I'm Yang, and this is my sister Ruby. The guy behind us is-"

"Yu, I've already met him." Blake finished the sentence calmly. "A friend of his introduced us to each other." She explained as Yang and Ruby gave her a tilt of the head in confusion.

"So this is where ya were Blake."

The four of them looked over to their side, and Labrys was standing next to them. "Hello Labrys." Blake greeted with a nod of her head. Though she didn't warm up to people very fast, she was surprised with herself once more that she was friendly with the android after their meeting.

"Ah, Yu, Ruby, Yang, you guys are 'ere too huh?" Labrys asked rhetorically.

**(**Play **Persona 4- Reach Out To The Truth- First Battle)**

Ruby opened her mouth in response, but then no words came out as a male teen flew past them and crashed into a wall. They then heard stomping, and a crazy Sho brushed past them. "Beg for your life like you mean it!" He exclaimed. The teen that had crashed into the wall was then helped up by three other teens, which were most likely his friends. Sho was about to run but then was stopped by an arm and was yanked back.

**(Cue record disk scratch. End music)**

He then glared at the one who grabbed him. "Let me go you piece of junk! I'm gonna knock some sense into that bastard."

"Whoa, whoa, Sho calm down!" Yu said as he tried to ease the red head. "Now take a couple of deep breaths and explain what happened. Maybe we can work something out."

"You want an explanation?! Fine! That shit head tried to pick a fight with me! I ignored him at first because he wasn't worth my time, but then he got into rather personal issues! I won't give away a direct answer, but I'll say that it has to do with that bastard of a father!" Sho growled as he struggled to break free from Labrys.

"Sho, now's not a good time fer pickin' a fight. Others are tryin' ta get some sleep." Labrys said, throwing in her own two cents. (That's the correct way to use that right?)

"Speaking of other's trying to get some sleep…" Adachi then popped into conversation. "Who wants to talk about murders? He then asked in a cheerful voice, as if he were talking to kindergarten kids. "C'mon, murders anyone?

Yu just gave him a blank stare. "I don't think now is the time for that Adachi."

The other Izanagi user then sighed with a disappointed look. "So much for trying to liven up the conversation."

"What in the world is going on over here? Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" Weiss annoyingly asked as she walked up to the group.

"Everybody just shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Sho exclaimed and went limp and then came back to life.

"I do have to agree with Miss Schnee here. We do need our rest for tomorrow." Minazuki agreed with the heiress.

"Hello Minazuki, how are you enjoying Beacon?" Yu asked.

"I do admit, it intrigues me." Minazuki said with a nod of the head. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to kill those that hurt the boy." He then turned and remembered something. "Oh right, you're still restraining me."

"Oh, it's that stupid brat that I ran into earlier. He's a bully, go ahead and kill him. Just make sure his death is painful." Adachi said before stalking off to go to sleep.

"Minazuki, I'm goin' ta let go now. Can ya promise me that you won't harm those other guys just for tonight?" Labrys asked.

Minazuki pondered over this. All of them awaited his answer, which was a nod. "Very well, but just for tonight."

"I seriously think that we should get to bed now." Yu commented. Receiving nods from the other persona users, the three of them walked off to their sleeping bags.

The four girls who were left out of the conversation only had one thing in their mind.

"_What the hell just happened?"_

**Random last bit but oh well. Hope you all enjoyed. Feel free to review. No flames please.**


	6. Test Preperations

**I do not own the Persona series or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

**Even though many other fanfic writers are probably saying this… it's really sad that the director of RWBY, Monty Oum, passed away. People say that life is unfair, and that fact is sadly true. Life itself is a precious thing, and though it may sound rude, impolite, or anything bad to say… but Monty Oum certainly seemed to live life to the fullest. I hope for not only mine, but best wishes from everyone to be able to reach his family.**

**Monty Oum: 22****nd**** June, 1981 – 1****st**** Febuary, 2015 – Aged 33. He will be missed. But he will be loved in both this life, and the next.**

Now morning has arrived as the sun started to shine above Beacon academy. Waking up, the first thing Sho tried to do was murder the stupid boy and his gang, but then was immediately restrained by Labrys once more, now having to promise that he would never kill them or confront them without their or a teacher's permission.

The gang walked over to the cafeteria and delicious smells filled the air. The first thing Adachi started grabbing was all the different kinds of meat that was in his sight. But of course, he also gathered toast,, eggs, even cabbage to add to hir meal. It was something other than prison food and he would be damned if he didn't take this opportunity.

Labrys simply sat off to the side as she watched the others eat their food. Though Blake offered some, she politely refused, making Blake slightly worry about her. "But you need energy when the initiation starts." Blake insisted.

"No need, I already 'ave the energy I need ta make it through." Labrys countered, trying to calm Blake down. With reluctance, the cat Faunus stopped pushing the subject. Though she was still suspicious there was the scent of metal all over Labrys' 'human' body.

After a huge meal, all the first year students walked over to the lockers that were assigned to them before they all went to sleep. Punching in the code, the doors opened up and Yu grabbed his katana. "Everyone…" he muttered to himself. "Wait for me, I will continue to live on, and I will come back."

As he started to make his way out of the locker room, he felt someone tug his uniform. Looking around, he saw Yang holding onto his clothing. "Hey Yu, can you tell my sister here that she should meet new people and learn how to work together?"

The grey haired teen looked towards Ruby, who had a hopeful eye of understanding. He then recited "Ruby, you should meet new people and learn how to work together."

Ruby and Yang sweat dropped. "I didn't mean it literally, but still, thanks I guess." Yang deadpanned.

"You sound like Dad~." Ruby whined. "Okay, first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk." Ruby stated in a matter of fact tone as she crossed her arms.

"Meeting people have a lot to do with fighting. There are those times that when it will be too much for one person to handle. When those times come, it is great to have your teammate with you to support you the entire way through." Yu explained.

"Waow, you sure know a lot about teammates and friends Yu." Ruby commented, though still not convinced that she should meet new people.

"Well, what can I say? As one who experienced meeting all kinds of new people, I like to kind of think so too." Yu commented.

Yang then turned to her sister. "See, it will be nice to meet other people. You know, breaking out of your shell."

"What th- I don't need to break out of my shell! That is absolutely-" Ruby started but then was cut off by Jaune.

"Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday. I would have remembered to count that high. Ohh, why does this have to happen todaaay?" Jaune whined as he walked past Weiss and Pyrrha.

Labrys approached her own locker and brought out her battle axe. With a quick flourish and a toss into the air, the axe locked itself onto her back. She knew that if she had to fight she couldn't keep her illusion up. Right now, she just didn't want to scare or surprise anyone around her. But then if the time came, she would have to reveal her secret.

Adachi just sat off to the side of the multiple conversations that were currently happening. He was busy performing maintenance on his revolver. Even though he had Magatsu-Izanagi, he didn't want to waste all that unnecessary energy on such a pointless test. As he started to become more and more focused, it was broken by the sounds of footstep approaching him.

Looking up, he saw the rabbit Faunus from yesterday looking down towards him. "Can I help you?" Adachi asked as he looked back down and started to clear the bullet chambers. "Now that I think about it, I didn't see you with the other brats back during that 'motivational' speech. You're not a first year are you?"

The Faunus girl shook her head. "N-no, I'm a second year. My name is Velvet, a-and I just-"

"Want to thank me for taking care of that bully?" Adachi finished. Feeling a look of surprise he answered "I'm not a psychic or anything, it just that I had a feeling that's the reason that you're here." He then started to put the gun back together.

Velvet nodded her head. "Yes that's right. But I just want to wonder, why did you help me?"

Adachi then looked up with a look of boredom on his face. "Because he's a pathetic brat that needed to be punished properly. He just needed a quick and painful lesson, thinking that he's a hero taking care of the Faunus. If he wants to play hero, then he should just do it with his friends!" He started to explain, and then his face became a rather twisted smile as he raised the revolver and shot a bullet behind him.

A scream of panic rang through the room as the bully they were speaking of started to run out of the room. Adachi's laughs started to become even louder when Velvet also turned around to flee.

Sho heard the manic laughing and snickered himself at the bully's misfortune. As he himself gathered his equipment, he watched as Weiss and Pyrrha held a conversation. He grinned as he saw Weiss having an evil smirk on her face, obviously planning something out.

Deciding to rain on her parade, Sho waltzed into the conversation. "Hey, you all 'red'y for the initiation test?" His joke was welcomed by a look of anger form the heiress and an amused one from Pyrrha. "Your reaction is acceptable." He commented as he pointed towards the fellow red-head. "As for you, laugh dammit! That was a funny joke!" He stated while pointing at Weiss.

"You again?!" The icy blue eye girl replied in disgust as she crossed her arms. She was obviously irritated that a person that gave her no respect was in front of her and ruining her plans.

"Nice to meet you Sho." Pyrrha said politely as she slid in front of Weiss.

"Don't you know who this is?!" Weiss demanded with her eyebrow twitching. She did not want to risk her chances on being on the same team with Pyrrha falling flat, especially with Sho around. That boy simply infuriated her to no end.

"Nop, never heard or 'red' about her in my life." Sho stated, looking smug as Weiss looked like she was going to explode. Oh, how being in Remnant might not be a bad thing.

As the three of them started to then converse (sliding greatly into the argument side) Minazuki on the inside was amused at the female red-head's actions. As he continued to observe, he was interested that Pyrrha, though being subtle about it, was also trying to grab the boy's attention. Minazuki then began to suspect a couple of things.

Then hearing about how the girl was famous and was at the top for a few things made the inner person finally understand. This girl did not like the attention that was given to her thanks to her skills and status. It slightly reminded him of that Yu boy. Strong and powerful, but then didn't want people to see him like that. Both wanted to be seen as humble.

"And why do you have those insane mood swings?! Like last night how you were all crazy and mental, suddenly turning into a level headed, calm, collected, and logical person." Weiss ranted on.

Pyrrha took an interest at that statement. "Maybe it's just an alternate personality?" She suggested. She had not experienced the change first hand. But it sounded very intriguing.

"Om my god, you're so annoying! Don't you have anything better to do than judge people?! You think you're so high and mighty?! People like you make me vomit! Thinking that just because of a special name, makes them so special! All you people are nothing but shitty bastards that should just die with the entire world!" Sho screamed into Weiss face.

Minazuki felt that Sho had almost let out his past. Deciding to let the boy rest, Minazuki decided to take over the body for now. As the alternate personality drifted into control, he noticed that the entire locker room fell silent at Sho's commenting. He then looked straight at Weiss. "Although I do apologize for his opinion, I say that I have to agree."

Seeing a twitch of the eyebrow and speechless mouths, Minazuki continued. "I will not reveal the boy's past, but know this. It was people like you that drove him into that madness. People like you, for having a reason to hate and despise the entire world. If it hadn't been for that Yu boy, he would have already destroyed himself thanks to the insanity."

Without another word, Minazuki turned around and exited the room and started to approach the area where the first years were to meet. As he continued his walk, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Looking over, he saw Yu gentle grasping it with a caring look. Minazuki then felt a cold hand on his other shoulder. He then saw Labrys also looking at him with a warm look.

The scar faced teen then took his hands up and brushed the extra weight off. "Though I do appreciate what you've done to help that boy, please don't get too friendly with me." Getting an amused chuckle from the two of them, he saw them continue on ahead in front of him.

Minazuki then said "Touch me, and that hand will never be able to touch anything ever again."

He then began to walk again with Adachi holding a hand up with a sheepish look.

**PRWBYU**

All the first year students of the academy stood on top of a hill that was on Beacon grounds. It overlooked a huge forest that was as green as an emerald gem. The students all stood on pads that had the Beacon logo on them that were lined up in a long row.

Yu was looking at Ozpin, awaiting his instructions and listening carefully. Labrys was busy scanning the forest. Adachi was having fun startling and scaring the bully while snickering in amusement. Minazuki meanwhile kept his eyes closed, waiting for the events to come.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Professor Ozpin started with a hand behind his back, and the other holding a coffee mug.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." Glynda started. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today."

"Wha? "Ruby gasped.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well with." The headmaster continued.

"Ohhh…" The red hooded girl groaned.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin concluded that part of the explanation.

Yu could have sworn he heard glass shattering as he heard Ruby exclaim "What?!"

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and teturn to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing as we grade you appropriately. Are there any questions."

"I kinda 'ave one sir." Labrys said with a raised hand.

"Yes Miss Labrys?"

"If ya want us ta pair up with someone we can work well with… then… what's the point of the whole eye contact thing?"

"A quick explanation for you then." Adachi spoke up. "It's called playing by their rules." He said as he spun his revolver on his finger.

"Thank you Mister Adachi." Ozpin commented. "Are there any other ones?"

Jaune hesitantly raised his hand. "Yea, um… sir?"

"Good, now take your positions." Professor said ignoring the scrawny blond.

Minazuki looked darkly at the forest. "Now… let's end this quick." He then jumped off with a huge force that he dented the pressure plate beneath him without it setting off.

"Uhh sir? I got umm… a question." The blond started.

Adachi sighed in boredom. "Guess I'll play along." He was then launched into the air.

"No, you will be falling." Ozpin stated.

"Goin' up." Labrys commented as she jumped with her pressure pad.

"Ohhh… I see, so… like, did you hand out parachutes first?" Jaune questioned.

"Here goes." Yu breathed in confidence as he began to soar through the air.

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy." The older male replied.

"Oh.. okay." Jaune responded in an unsure matter. "So what exactly is a landing strategyyyyyyyyy?!" He screamed as he was soaring through the air.

Ozpin then smiled in amusement as he took another sip of the coffee. He then spat it out comically in surprise when he heard Sho yelling pierce the sky.

"IT'S MURDERING TIME!"

**I am not feeling pleased with this chapter. At first, this story seemed awesome for me… but now I came up with an entire new persona/rwby story that I want to write and definitely sure that I won't get bored over it… but I already have this… What should I do?**

**No flames please.**


	7. Beacon Initiation Climax

**I do not own the Persona series or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected woners.**

**GUESS WHAT?! I AM ACTUALLY FEELING IT! I'M ACTUALLY TAKING AN INTEREST IN THIS AGAIN! What about that other story I wanted to try? SCREW THAT! SOME GUYS WHAT DOESN'T KNOW THE TERM 'NO FLAMES PLEASE' SENT ME A FLAME BY A PM! I felt myself die 10 times in .05 seconds after what he said. Seriously, it takes a lot to make me sad or angry, but that flame was just crazy.**

**So here we are, hope you will enjoy this chapter. ;)**

Each student began their landing strategies. Ruby ended up firing off several shots of Crescent Rose, allowing the recoil to slow her descent before she unfolded the scythes blade, hooking it around tree branches to swing her to a stop, rolling as she met the ground.

Weiss was using her glyphs to bound across the treetops, lowering herself sown to the forest floor.

Lie Ren used his Stormflower's blades to grip a tree's trunk, carving the wood spirals until he met his own clean landing.

Yang was using her Ember Celica's shotgun shells to propel herself further in the air, bounding across the tree tops with several graceful flips, and then bounded across tree trunks before tucking and rolling, grinning as she walked off. "Nailed it."

Pyrrha was bashing straight through trees with her shield, Akouo, until she landed on a larger branch. She quickly took up getting her bearings, using her javelin, Milo's rifle form, glancing with the scope. She saw the flailing form of Jaune in the air, and twisted the rifle in her balm, shifting it to javelin form.

She raised her thumb up in the air to gauge the distance, and then let it fly. All that was heard was the sound of impact, and Jaune's call of "Thank you…"

She let out a small wave and called back out in reply, "I'm sorry!"

With Yu, he knew that he could easily bring himself down with Izanagi, but where was the fun with that? Instead, he kept flying though the air until he was under the tree line and fairly off the ground. With precise timing, he stabbed is katana into a tree and flung himself into the air and struck a victory pose as he landed on the blade.

Yu looked to his sides to see if anyone watched his awesome descent.

Labrys activated the jet boosters on her axe and hovered above the trees to see where she should land. Seeing where Adachi was heading off to, Larbys decided to head towards Sho.

Adachi had to admit that he was in a bit of a predicament. He had no way to slow his descent. About to crash into the ground, he had no other choice but to bring out his persona just for such a menial task. With his feet touching the ground, he looked up into the air and saw Yu striking his victory pose.

For Sho, it was Minazuki that was first soaring through the air. As he flew forward, he spotted a small group of Beowulves, he decided for the boy to have some fun. Letting Sho out, the boy yelled "IT'S MURDERING TIME!" and poised his katana so the tip would hit the ground. The result was a small nova blasting away the pack, except for one that was pierced by the weapon. He then heard the sounds of boosters and saw Labrys descending towards him.

**PRWBYU**

From Ruby's landing, she quickly looked up and began to sprint through the forest all the while muttering to herself, "Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang." She began to call out for her sister in an attempt to find her. "Yang! Yaaaang! _Oh this is bad, this is really bad. What if I can't find her? What if somebody else finds her first? Well, there's Jaune. He's nice. He's funny. I don't think he can do so well in a fight though. Oh, but there's still Blake! Very quiet, very mysterious. Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not entirely sure I could hold a conversation with her… Okay who else do I know? Yang, Jaune, Blake… There's Yu! He's pretty chill… Labrys has that humongous axe and carries it around with ease. Adachi, I don't know much about him, and he creeps me out. Sho… or was it Minazuki? He seems pretty strong judging by what happened last night. Who else is there?"_

Ruby immediately began to skid to a halt, slowing herself down as her boots dug into the forest floor, sliding until she was face to face with Weiss Schnee. Ruby slowly looked up, already recognizing who it was, and gave a weak smile. Weiss, for her part turned and walked away, simply ignoring her. "Wait! We're supposed to be teammates…"

Weiss continued to work her way through the brush, only to find a pinned Jaune hanging from the tree. She gave him a dirty look and then turned around, grabbing a depressed Ruby by the hood, dragging her along. "By no means does this make us friends."

"You came back!" Ruby was too busy celebration to care that she was the second pick as she was quite literally dragged off.

"H-hey wait! Come back! Who's gonna got me down from here?" Jaune cried out, his arms flailing as he was pinned to the tree.

"Jaune? Do you still have room for me on your team?" Pyrrha had appeared, smiling kindly to him to retrieve her javelin.

Jaune did all that he could do, which was cross his arms and pout. "Very funny." He then turned back to smile to her lightly, which she reciprocated.

Back with Weiss and Ruby, the two were stalking off into the forest, Weiss in the lead with her usual temper flaring. Ruby called up to her, lagging behind. "What's the hurry?"

"I will not have my grade and my mission be delayed because you were too slow. I swear if I get a bad grade because of you-"Ruby then zipped directly ahead of Weiss in a small shower of rose petals. "What the-?"

"I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about that. Just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people, doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters. You're about to see a whole new side of me today Weiss. After it's all over, you're going to be like 'Wow, that Ruby girl is really cool, and I wanna be her friend." Ruby then zipped off again in a shower of rose petals, with Weiss waving her hand to get them out of her face.

"You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" Weiss then glanced around, the forest darkening. She glanced around nervously into the brush, where several pairs of gleaming red eyes appeared from the bushes. Slowly, several black wolflike Grimm pushed through the brush, the nearest one giving a howl.

Weiss had already prepared herself when suddenly Yu and a being both came out of nowhere, sliding on the ground and taking out a few of the Grimm. She noticed that the being also holding a spear like weapon that was charged with a bit of electricity. The grey haired boy then raised his katana and it was shown charged with electricity.

Almost forgetting about her battle, she ducked under a jumping Beowulf and sliced at its belly. Quickly turning around, she stabbed another Grimm through its head. Taking a few steps back, Weiss began to mutter to herself as she began to fix her stance.

Adachi jogged into the fray, seeing how he could at least get some decent action. He saw another Beowulf jump, but it was heading towards him. Bending his knees, he got a clear shot of the Grimm's head with his revolver as he yelled "Mangle them, Magatsu-Izanagi!" The persona then came down from the sky with a huge bolt of lightning following it. It not only sliced one of the creatures in half, those near it were also electrocuted.

Weiss then completed her stance and changed the Dust chamber on her weapon. With a now red blade, she slid forward to an unsuspecting Beowulf. As she was about to strike, Ruby appeared in a blur, slashing at the Beowulf. Off balanced, Weiss flailed her arm to redirect the strike, sending a wave of fire scorching through several trees. Ruby glanced over at the damage done, only to barely block a strike from the Beowolf's counter attack. She was sent skidding back into Weiss, bumping into her.

"Watch it!" Ruby shouted.

"Watch yourself, you attacked out of turn! I could've killed you." Weiss retorted.

Ruby glanced around at the surrounding Beowolves, muttering to herself. "You'd have to try a lot harder than that…" She then expelled the current magazine from Crescent Rose, reloading it with a black cross pack, slowly chambering the first shot with a cock of its lever.

Adachi the grabbed a Beowulf by the neck and blew its brains out. Though he had a bit of fun, time was up and he got bored. These Grimm creature weren't providing much of a fight right now since he understood the basics to them, which was dodge their claws and counter attack them. Magatsu-Izanagi then appeared in the air and struck a pose where it looked like it was going to attack.

"Hurry up and get **lost**!" Adachi yelled at the Grimm as his persona released a **Vorpal Blade** attack. The air was then filled with slash marks, and the rest of the Beowulves were cleaved into pieces. "Boring~" he sang as he twirled the revolver on his finger.

Off to the side, Yu was now sitting on the ground patiently as he saw saw Weiss cuff Ruby on the head. "What was that?!" The red hooded girl complained.

"Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes and had not attacked out of turn, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" Weiss pointed angrily over at the rising smoke, continuing to spread out.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I'm just surprised that someone who talks so much would fail to communicate simple things like their location and strategy in battle!"

"Well I'm sorry that you need my help to fight. I'm just fine on my own!"

"Well congratulations on being the youngest child to sneak into Beacon." Weiss said snidely.

Ruby let out a frustrated grunt, Crescent Rose unfolding and slicing down the trunk of the nearest tree. "Yu, what do you think?!" Ruby demanded as both her and Weiss looked at the boy.

Yu then stood up with a rather scary look on his face. The girls both unconsciously took a step back as he folded hi arms. "I'm only going to say this once…" He started in a serious tone.

Adachi immediately hit the ground and started to perform maintenance on his revolver once more, feeling that this would take a while.

"… For you two…"

The girls then watched as Yu became like a high speed recording with his rant as he began making wild gesture with his arms, hands and legs.

**(30 Minutes Later)**

"In short… you must act as a team." Yu finished while Adachi was nodding his head.

Weiss and Ruby then held up their hands in defeat. "Okay, okay, fine. You've made your point." Weiss said.

"Good, now let's move along." Yu said and started to walk towards the temple. Adachi only had a smug look on his face as he stalked after the grey haired teen.

The girls gave each other apologetic looks as they trailed behind. None of them noticed the huge Grimm shadow following them from the sky.

**PRWBYU**

Ozpin and Glynda both watched through a camera of, who knows where, Narukami's speech and both sweat dropped at such a long rant. Sure, it was good that the boy knew about leadership and tried to pass it on. But… that was a little too much in their opinion.

**PRWBYU (30 Minutes Earlier)**

Yang walked through the forest floor, pushing aside bushes as she made her way through the area. "Hello? Is anyone out there? Helloooo? I'm getting bored here." She glance off to the side, parting a bush and peeking through it. "Someone there? Ruby is that you?" Her eyes trailed upward, blinking and grinning, "Nope." Immediately, she rolled off to her side as a large black bearlike grimm swiped a claw at the area she evacuated. Another Ursa followed out of the bushes as Yang flicked her wrists, her Ember Celica shotgun gauntlets unfolding, ready for use.

As one of the Ursa charged her, jumping to pounce, Yang pulled back her arm, the gauntlet cocking, before she buried her fist in its chest. The shotgun shells fired off and sent the attacker flying. The second Uras charged her, which she sent one fist flying upward in an uppercut, and puched the other fist behind her, using the shotgun's recoil to enhance the kick she sent to the monster's midsection.

"You guys wouldn't have happened to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you?" Both Ursas stood up on their hind legs, giving another growl, which grinned to. "You could have just said no."

The first Ursa charged her once again, taking two swipes at her with its clawed hands, which she dodged with a back handspring. "Geez, you two couldn't hit the broadside of… a…" She then noticed a flowing lock of her golden hair fluttering down in front of her, hitting the ground in deathly silence. Yang's eyes were overshadowed for a moment as the two Ursas looked at each other in confusion.

"You… you… monster!" She brought the ember Celica down to her sides, her eyes taking on a fiery red glow as her body was shrouded in flame. She immediately rushed the Ursa that had killed her hair, driving a straight punch into its gut before following up with an uppercut, then several savage blows to its chest, shotgun bursts firing off on every impact made to the poor creature. She sent the Ursa flying after several chasing combination through several trees ina row of flames.

She turned to the other Ursa that stood on its hind legs. "What?! You want some too?!" A shadow then appeared behind the Ursa, and the monster fell at the blonds' feet. Behind it, stood Blake with a small smirk. Yang returned that smirk with another.

"I could've taken it."

Two more Ursas then burst from the bushes to avenge their fallen. But then Sho appeared from the air and his two katanas sliced right through the Ursa's head down to its bottom. "Disappear." He whispered. He then brought the katanas up, slicing the poor Grimm into four pieces. "Hey blondie, what did they do to piss you off. I see these suckers met a rather 'Grimm' fate."

As for the second Ursa, a small red beam hit the ground in front of the creature. Red arrows then spiked up from the ground, impaling the Ursa. Labrys then flew from the sky with her persona right behind her. "Thanks Ariadne."

As the blond and the red-head fist bumped, Blake noticed a huge detail to the change on Labrys. "Are you a robot?" She asked.

Yang turned around and looked with amazement. The mechanical maiden wore a head piece which that was similar to a medieval helmet. Her pale skin was now changed with metallic legs and arms. "Yea…" Labrys answered. "There's nothin' wrong with that is there?"

Blake just continued to stare in shock. So this is why she had the scent of metal all over her body. Blake shook her head. "No, you still have that personality of yours. You can think and make decisions for yourself. There is nothing wrong with that at all."

Labrys smiled with thanks as Sho made gagging motions from behind them.

The four then made their way through the forest to where the temple was.

**PRWBYU (Present)**

Several pedestals were rested among a small stone outcropping as four of the students approached. Yang glanced over at Blake and raised the question. "So… do you think this is the place?" Blake looked at her with rolled eyes and began to make her way down. Yang gave a slight shrug and followed her.

Blake was the first to question the items. "Chess pieces…?

Yang gave an affirmative nod. She looked over to see that some of the pedestals were empty. "Some of them are missing. Looks like we aren't the first ones here."

"Do you suppose we take one? Or maybe be complete jerks and take them all?" Sho suggested.

"I think one is good enough." Labrys replied, countering Sho's idea.

"Way to ruin the fun you piece of junk." Sho muttered.

Yang picked up and raised a golden knight piece over her head. "How about a cute little pony? That wasn't so hard."

Blake smiled and rolled her eyes, walking over to her. "Sure, it's not like this place was really hard to find."

Labrys strolled through the pieces, think about how teams would be made this way. With her mind then clicking with such an easy idea, she grabbed the piece she thought Yu would grab. Holding it out so Sho could see, he only deadpanned at her. "Jerk move, reminding me of the freaking past."

Suddenly a high pitched shriek was heard from far away. "Did you hear that? It sounds like some girl is in trouble!" Yang exclaimed, looking over to Blake for confirmation. Blake, for her part was still glancing around, listening for more of the sound with her heightened hearing. "Blake did you hear that? What should we do?" Yang asked again.

At the same, Jaune came flying down out of the sky, only to be caught by Yang, who then dropped him immediately to the ground with a flat stare. He looked meekly back up at her, smiling lightly. "Thanks…"

"Just 'dropping' in huh?" Yang asked, with a grin. Sho's manic laughter was heard shortly after.

Yu, Adachi, Ruby, and Weiss then came through the brush and towards the others. A loud screech was heard and a giant rave Grimm swooped down to attack them. Adachi simply snapped his fingers and Magatsu-Izanagi flew up and grabbed the Nevermore by the neck and slammed it down on the ground far away.

When the girl's eyes lay on Labrys, both went wide as the girls turned to look at Yu. "A guy who should be in an asylum, a guy with a personality disorder, and now a robot? What kind of friends do you have?!" the two girls chorused.

"Is that not normal?" Yu asked innocently, earning sweat drops from them.

"How is it that you haven't gone crazy?" Weiss questioned.

"About what?" Yu asked again, getting even bigger sweat drops from the two, and even a couple from some eavesdroppers.

Nora then rode in on an Ursa, which startled most of the younger members of the group, only for Ren to show up afterwards, panting. "Nora… don't ever do that again." Ren breathed. Nora however was already gone, having picked up the second white rook piece, and began to sing about being the queen of the castle.

Pyrrha came running through the trees with a Deathstalker on her tail. Ruby, immediately rushed past Pyrrha, swinging Crescent Rose down on its head, only to be rebuffed by the hard shell that made up its face. Stunned, Ruby turned around and began to take several potshots at the Scorpion Grimm's face to little effect. She then turned and ran, refolding the Crescent Rose behind her back, her hood trailing after her.

By this time, the Nevermore had recovered, and had started to shower the area in massive, razor sharp feathers. One feather managed to pin Ruby's cloak to the ground, leaving her struggling to free it as the Deathstalker reared back its tail. Then sent it rushing forward, preparing to strike.

The next instant, the Deathstalker's tail was frozen by Weiss's ice Dust. Yang then squeezed her sister in a tight hug as Weiss looked over the two. "I admit, I may not be the nicest person… but I will be nicer if you stop trying to show off, okay?"

Ruby, for her part simply nodded. "I'm not trying to show off. I just want you to know that I can do this."

"You're fine." Was Weiss's only response as she walked off, heading back over to the others.

All Yu did was give a thumbs up to the two of them as he grabbed a chess piece.

The Deathstalker began to struggle against the ice, some of it beginning to crack. Ren noticed this and said. "It's time we left."

"Right. We already have what we came for, we don't need to fight these things. Let's get out of here." Ruby then began to lead the way, with Yang looking on with a small smile of pride.

"Something the matter?" Blake questioned, noting her expression.

"Nothing at all. Let's go." Yang smiled the both of them headed out after the group.

The Nevermore had already begun to swoop around a large chasm with stone ruins making several bridges. The eight teens and the four strategists hurried to the walls. They massive raven let loose its call, with Ren looking over at Nora. "Distract it."

"Right!" She jumped out of cover, her Magnhild in its grenade launcher form beginning to pepper the large Grimm in several explosive shots. The others began to move position as the Deathstalker finally caught up, trapping the teens on the bridge.

As the group made their way across the stone bridge to escape the Deathstalker, the Nevermore came in for a swooping attack, taking out several sections of the bridge, scattering the group. Jaune and Nora landed on a smaller section of the bridge, some distance away from Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake, who were fighting against the Deathstalker with little effect. "Man, we gotta get over there!"

Nora's expression changed to an uncharacteristically serious one, her Magnhild at the ready. "Let's do this!"

"Yea but… I can't make that jump."

Nora gave him a small grin as she quickly swung back the grenade launcher, knocking Jaune to the end of the bridge as it shifter into its blast-hammer form. She then quickly ran and bashed the end of the broken bridge, using it as a catapult for Jaune, while pulling the blast trigger on her hammer, sending her flying over as well with a cheer. Jaune rolled onto his face in his landing, while Nora coming down onto the Deathstalker's head with a hammer blast. Only to fire off another hammer blast to dodge its oncoming stinger. While she skidded backwards, guarding a swipe from one of its claws, she was sent into Blake, who fell off the ledge.

Blake's quick thinking managed to save her as she fell, her blade's gun firing and slinging her up and over top of the Nevermore, travelling down its back with a series of rapid slashed. She then nimbly landed next to Yang. "It's tougher that it looks!"

Yang sent her arms down to her sides, the Ember Celica responding with the cocking of a shotgun. "Then let's hit it with everything that we've got."

Weiss gave a bitter grunt as she looked over the fights. "None of this is working.."

Ruby took a quick glance over the area, noting each person's location. "I have a plan, cover me!" Weiss gave her a nod and they each quickly rushed off.

Meanwhile, the persona users were all unsure of what to do as they were still along the forest line. "Do ya suppose we should help em?" Labrys asked.

"Nah, let the kids do their own thing. It's not our fight right now, so just sit back and enjoy the show." Adachi said.

"He's right." Yu agreed. "This is their time to shine. Plus, I have faith in them. There is no way they will lose this fight."

Back with the Deathstalker, everybody was working as hard as they could. Jaune looked down as the bridge began to collapse, pierced by the Deathstalker's stinger, with Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren and him still on top. "Move! Move!" he shouted. The group began to charge.

The Deathstalker took a swipe at Pyrrha with one of its pincers, only for her to slide and block it with her shield. The other claw, blocked successfully by Jaune. Ren quickly slid in, dodging another attack from the stinger. Climbing up, he began to free fire on the segment of the stinger connected to the tail. The stinger began to loosen as Nora began to fire the grenade launcher mode of Magnhild. Each shot managed to destroy each and every eye of the Deathstalker, which began to flail its tail around, swinging Ren wildly.

Red was then thrown back onto the ground away from the ruins, with him crashing into a pillar. Noticing the stinger being loose, Jaune called out his ally's name. "Pyrrha!"

The red head noticed the stinger and immediately understood. "Got it!" she then threw her shield, knocking the Deathstalker's stinger into its plated head.

Retrieving her shield back, he held it above her as Nora jumped on it. With a momentum boost, Nora flew into the air and began to use her weapon recoil to help power her slamming attack. Not only did she successfully knock the Grimm into the chasm below, but also launched her companions to safety.

**PRWBYU**

With the Nevermore Yang was peppering the giant raven with shotgun shots. The Nevermore was diving with its mouth was held open as it was directed to Yang. She jumped, managed to grip its beak, and began to relentlessly fire shotgun blasts into the beast's mouth, grunting with each punch. "I. Hope. You're. Hungry!"

Disoriented, the Nevermore began to fall from the sky and Weiss took her cue. As the Never more crashed into the cliff wall, Weiss appeared and froze its tail on the Cliffside. Blake threw her ribbon that was on her weapon towards Yang who was on the opposite end of the chasm and both kept the ribbon straight.

Ruby managed to slingshot herself, and with Weiss's help, managed to pin the Nevermore to the Cliffside by its neck. Ruby continued to fire off shots, the recoil increasing her speed as she dragged the nearly dead bird upwards until she met the edge of the cliff, where one final shot decapitated the bird, its body falling down into the chasm in slow motion.

Ruby then jumped down and used the recoil to bring herself back down to the others away from the ruins. Weiss just gave the persona users a glare. "And do tell us why you didn't help us?"

"Because we felt like it!" Sho retorted.

"Besides, with all the noise you kids made, I bet the entire forest heard the fighting." Adachi continued.

**(**Play **Break Out Of: Persona 4 Arena Ultimax)**

They all then heard rumbling as the saw multiple Grimm creatures thundering towards them. "Case in point."

"You guys can rest, we'll 'andle things 'ere." Labrys said as she got her axe ready.

"All of you, lend me your strength!" Yu said as the persona users charged forward

Yu was the first of the group to reach his targets. Cutting one across the throat, the boy then threw a stab attack that went through two Grimm creatures. He spun around and cut them in half while slicing another that was behind him. Whiel he spun, he had jumped into the air and landed his feet on a tree. Yu launched himself off of the tree, slashing multiple Beowulves. He then brought out a yellow Dust crystal and a familiar tarot card danced, replacing the crystal's existence. Yu crushed the card and Izanagi appeared as groups of Grimm were heading towards him. "Strike through! **Ziodyne!**" He commanded as he crushed the card, and a huge beam of blue lightning plowed through his enemies.

Labrys struck a heavy blow with her axe, taking out three Grimm with the one attack. Thrusters activated on the axe as it suddenly flew away to crash in a few unsuspecting Ursas. She then launched her arm and grabbed the thrown axe and began to flail wildly, destroying everything in front of her. Bringing her arm back with the axe, Ariadne the appeared behind her when she brought out a silver Dust crystal that turned into her respected arcane card. "Here I go." Labrys said as the jets on her axe propelled her towards a new group of Grimm. With the help of her persona, it created an image of a bull that helped smash through the horde, leaving a trail of dust behind them.

The Grimm were going chase after the android, but then paused as a lazy figure walked out from the cloud. "What's wrong?" Adachi asked in mockery as he took a clean shot at an Ursa's head. Seeing their fellow Grimm down, the creatures attacked with fury. Adachi quickly jumped forward and threw a fist down. That fist however had his pistol; the Grimm that he hit was also shot through the head. The person wielder kicked the corpse away, allowing space for his next move. But then he ended up being surrounded by a few Deathstalker's that closed in fast towards their prey. Adachi sighed with an insane look. "What a pain…" Magatsu-Izanagi then took form behind him a released a red-black tornado that practically shredded the poor Deathstalker's due to them being too close.

Sho whizzed right by Adachi's head as he had a Beowulf impaled on his swords. Grinding its body on the ground, Sho quickly blurred in front of another one. He stabbed it right through the chest, but the quickly turned around and stabbed it again with his back towards his victim. He ran around, dragging his blade on the ground, getting closer to a group of retreating Grimm. He performed an uppercut slash. Quickly moving his hands, he grabbed a couple of throwing knives and impaled a few more Grimm with precise accuracy. "Here come more!" He shouted as he dashed forward, performing a huge barrage of slashes at an inhumane pace.

His manic look then turned to a calm, yet sinister look. Minazuki pulled out a black Dust crystal and stared at it in amusement as it turned into a tarot card. As he slightly paused, a Grimm tried to attack from behind. Tsukiyomi appeared as Minazuki jumped into a black portal, only to appear in front of the Grimm, blocking the attack and punishing the creature for it. Teleporting to another Grimm, he grabbed its face. The very life seemed to be sucked from it as Minazuki laughed. "Cry in agony!" He then threw the shriveled corpse to the ground. He folded his arms across himself as Tsukiyomi appeared once more and his blades started to glow with red flames. "It's time to despair." He commented as he performed a slash and the flames were propelled forward, destroying everything that was in front of him.

**(End Song)**

All the spectators just sat to the side breathlessly at the incredible display that they witnessed. Most were even now afraid of facing them in actual combat. Each of them also made a note to never piss them off, especially Adachi or Sho.

**PRWBYU**

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Whinchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. You four gathered the black bishop pieces. Therefore, today you shall be known as team CaRDinaL… led by, Cardin Winchester." The assembled group nodded, making their way off of the stage. Ozpin then began to read out the next group of students. "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, and Pyrrha Nikos. You four gathered the white rook pieces. Together you shall be known as team JuNiPeR… led by, Jaune Arc."

Jaune, taken aback glanced around. "Led by…?"

"Congratulations young man." Ozpin gave the boy a small smile and a nod before they made their way off the stage. "Ruby Rose, Blake Belladona, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. You four gathered the white knight pieces. Therefore, from this day on, you shall be known as team RWBY, led by… Ruby Rose"

"Oh, I am so proud of you!" Yang grabbed her sister in a hug, the rest of the group smiling or grinning, or in Weiss's case, neutrally faced.

"And finally Yu Narukami, Labrys, Tohru Adachi, and Sho? Minazuki?. You four gathered the white pawn pieces. Therefore, from this day on, you shall be know as team YuLAnS, led by… Yu Narukami."

"It's only natural." Yu said with a thumb up.

"Of couse, e's the best choice after all." Labrys commented.

"As I thought." Adachi sighed, but thinking that the headmaster made the right choice.

"So 'Yu' better lead us to victory! Haha, just kidding." Sho laughed.

"It looks like things are going to be an… interesting year." Was Ozpin's last statement before he walked off the stage.

**Here we go! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Note that the other fanfic had become dead. I'm sorry to the two people that liked it. It now will be this, AND I AM ALL ABOARD THE HYPE TRAIN ON THIS FANFIC!**

**No flames or anything negative please. (Don't want to take any chances)**


	8. Day 1 and Things Already Aren't Good

**I do not own the Persona series or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

Yu eye's sprung open from a noise and looked around for the source before he realized it wasn't coming from his room. A new noise then started to burst loudly, which sounded like Sho if he was pissed off. After once again, being restrained by Labrys, all of them opened a wardrobe and looked at their uniforms they were to wear.

Putting his uniform on, it just didn't feel right for the grey haired teen. Snapping his fingers in recognition, he got to work. Unbuttoning the outer uniform, he then turned the white collared shirt up and threw the tie to the ground. "Perfect." He commented as he admired himself in the mirror.

Larbys had no sort of complaints or any modifications for her uniform.

Adachi just looked at the uniform with disinterest. But, having to be forced to wear it, he did a similar action to Yu and unbuttoned the black part of the uniform. He then discarded the uniform's tie and replaced it with the one he got from Dojima.

Sho's modification was simple. He just kept his military green shirt on, threw the rest of the clothing away, and tied the black part of the uniform on his waist.

Seeing that they were all ready to face the day, all of them walked out of the door and headed to the cafeteria for breakfast. All of them kept quiet and enjoyed the good food provided by the school. "I think that we should go to the library once the school day is finished." Yu just brought up as he paused before taking another bite of his food.

"More reading?! Hell no, you can do it! I don't want to do anything related to that shit!" Sho said defiantly.

Labrys turned her head. "Why do ya say that?"

"It's just that everything we read at that library could barely be scratching the surface of this actual world. We can get more specific information regarding those four topics. We've only been here for a couple of days now, so we need as much knowledge as possible." Yu explained.

Reluctantly, Adachi and Sho agreed and all four of them started to travel to their first class of the day; Grimm Studies. All of them began taking their seats in one of the middle rows while the rest of the first year students filed in.

Teams RWBY and JNPR quickly ran in just as the bell rang, each one of them looking like they had been running a marathon. _"Wonder what kept them?"_ Yu wondered as Professor Port entered the large classroom and took his place standing behind his desk in front of several diagrams of different kinds of Grimm.

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night." The professor began. "Yes, the creature of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as prey." He gave a laugh, but was met with the sounds of chirping crickets as Sho was the only one who actually agreed out loud (Hell yes!).

"And you shall too after graduating from this prestigious academy." Professor Port continued unhindered. "Now, as I was saying. Vale, along with the other three kingdoms, are safe havens from the otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teaming with creature that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in."

"I may have never gone to a school before, but what the hell does this have to do with Grimm?!" Sho whispered angrily at Yu.

"I don't even know."Yu whispered back as he just copied the diagrams from behind the professor. Adachi was busy just looking bored, on the verge of falling asleep, while Labrys just kept watching with a blank look on her face.

"The moral of this story," Professor Port said wrapping up an extremely long story that was related to this subject none so ever. "A true huntsman must be honorable, dependable, strategic, well educated, and wise. So who among you believes to be the embodiment of these traits?"

"I DO SIR!"

"It's easy to see!"

Everyone's attention went towards Sho and Weiss, the latter who had her hand raised up. Both of their faces held several shades passed irritated.

Looking over to the side of the classroom, Yu saw the professor eyeing two cages. "Very well, Miss Schnee, and Mister Sho, come forward." the professor said as Weiss left the room and came back in her combat attire. Weapon in hand as she prepared to fight whatever Grimm Port had in the cage.

The other members of her team cheered her on as the professor approached the lock for the cage. Team YLAS simply watched their red head companion itching to blow some steam. "Now, let the match… begin!" Port took his Blunderaxe and shattered two locks, allowing two Boarbatusks to come shooting out and nearly spearing Weiss with their tusks while Sho merely parried the attack.

Both hunters in training began to shift slightly around as they kept their eyes on the Grimm. Weiss slid forward, attempting to skewer one of the Grimm. This attempt failed however and the Grimm blocked the attack and her rapier became stuck in its tusks. . Port was nodding to himself, looking over the two. "A bold new approach, I like it!"

Sho had a much easier time then the heiress. Traveling at an inhumane speed, he ended up at the backside of the Boarbatusk and slashed at an unarmored area. Not giving it the time to retaliate, the boy charged forward and a huge cloud of animated smoke suddenly blinded the spectators vision of what was happening between Sho and the Grimm.

Ruby had her hands gripped on the desk, cheering once again. "Come on Weiss, show it whose boss!"

Weiss turned with a glare at her team leader, and that was all the Grimm hog needed. With a twist of its head, Weiss's rapier was sent to the other side of the room, lying uselessly on the floor. "Oh, ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" was Port's question. Weiss glanced over at the Boarbatusk, already charging at her. She quickly dived out of the way and ran to retrieve her weapon while the Grimm was still stunned at its misdirection.

Now bursting out of the smoke was the Boarbatusk as it flew into the air with Sho hacking away. He then knocked it down to the ground hard as a small crater was formed with the amount of power put in the attack. "Hurry up and die!" he exclaimed as he sliced the belly of the monster wide open, killings it instantly.

Once again Ruby had to speak up. "Weiss, go for its belly! It has no armor on its belly!"

Weiss snapped at this as the Grimm charged her. "Stop telling me what to do!" The heiress snapped, making Ruby's face fall into a small state of depression.

The Grimm dove into the air, beginning to rapidly spin like a buzz-saw only to impact into one of Weiss's glyphs. Having knocked the hog onto its back, Weiss back flipped into another glyph overhead, sending her shooting down, rapier first into the Grimm's chest, killing it.

"Bravo! Bravo! We seem to be in the presence of a true hunter and huntress in the making." Professor Port said as Weiss panted in exhaustion while Sho was repeatedly stabbing the corpse in boredom. "Though I'm afraid this is all the time we have for today, students. Do the assigned reading and I'll be seeing you all again soon. Class dismissed!"

As people began to file out, Weiss just stormed out of the room with a concerned Ruby following. All of team YLAS looked at each other.

"ROCK… PAPER… SCISSORS!"

With that being said, Yu and Sho both produce scissors with their fingers while Adachi and Labrys held the rock symbol. Yu then proceeded to walk out of the door with Sho trailing behind.

**PRWBYU**

Yu and Sho followed the two girls but still kept their presences unknown. They stuck closely by and listened to the two girls argue.

"Not a team led by you." Weiss said, causing Ruby to look downtrodden. "I've studied and trained! And frankly, I deserve better!" Ruby tried to say something, but Weiss' final words curshed whatever she had to say.

"Ozpin made a mistake."

Both persona users watched the Schnee heiress leave before approaching the leader of team RWBY. Ruby turned to walk the other way, but was caught by surprise to see two members of team YLAS behind her.

"Well, that could have gone better." Yu commented.

"Is she right? Did Ozpin make a mistake?"

"You two go on ahead and have your nice little chat. Right now, I have a girl I want to mess with." Sho growled as he stalked off after the heiress.

Nodding with thanks, Yu turned his attention back to Ruby."Well, it only has been one day. So you still have time to be able to become a good leader."

"But, Weiss said that I've been just a nuisance. That I acted like a child and only been continuing to do so." Ruby informed, dejected by those comments the heiress made. "What do you mean by there's still time?"

"Can I take a look at your notebooks?" Yu asked. Seeing the girl hesitate, he continued to stare. "You do have notes right?"

Slowly, Ruby fished a binder out of a pack and handed it to the grey haired teen. Yu opened it and was welcomed with the sights of all sorts of doodles. Not a single letter was written on the paper. "It… looks nice?" He shook his head as he handed back the notebook. "Ruby… being a leader isn't just about leading people into battle. It is a badge you wear constantly. You represent your team if people are observing you. What would you think of a team if their leader was such a goof up wherever they went?"

Ruby understood what Yu was trying to say, but then still frowned at one thing. "But what about Weiss? She's an heiress, somebody who probably has more experience than me. How will I be able to get her respect so I know how to lead the team properly?"

Yu put a hand to his chin as he started to think. An idea then popped up in his head. Reaching into his pant pocket, he fished out a small picture and showed it to Ruby. The girl looked at it and saw Yu surrounded by many people, tall, short, girls, guys, one wearing some costume, a scary tough guy, those were just a couple of examples. "Who are these?"

"These are my friends back in an old school I used to go to." Yu answered fondly. "Basically what I want to say is that people can accept one another over a period of time no matter who they are. You see this tough guy here?" He then asked as he pointed at Kanji.

"He looks like he could beat up an entire biker gang without a scratch." Ruby commented.

"That kind of is true." The persona user answered, earning a surprised look from the girl. "He once did beat up an entire biker gang. But it was really because of his mother not getting enough sleep due to their bikes making too much noise at night. Kanji was also a guy who was amazing at hand crafted projects, mainly knitting and sewing."

The girl just stared at the photo with big eyes, wondering how strong Yu really was to consider all those people his friends. "Remember Ruby, leaderships is not just about being on the battle field, it is also about setting an example for your team wherever you go."

**PRWBYU**

As Weiss stalked off, she ended up on one of the balconies. Hearing the sounds of footsteps, she glanced up. She held a scowl on her face when she saw Sho approaching her. "What do you want?" She asked in disgust.

"I want you to just stop being a shitty brat and start learning how to interact with people better!" Sho said. He then just stopped in his tracks. Why was he being like this? He didn't want to do this stupid discussion, but something inside him was almost making him actually care. It wasn't Minazuki, so what was that feeling? "You may be a good fighter, but you have a shitty attitude!"

"How dare you?!" Weiss cried outraged.

"Yes I dare brat! Again, you think that your title makes you so special?! That, you think you will be able to get what you want just because of who you are?! Well those ideas can just be thrown out of the window! It's a world of survival, eat or be eaten!" Sho ranted on, making the both of them more enraged by the second.

"At least I've been raised properly! I bet that your parents didn't raise you properly!" Weiss snapped.

An ear piercing slap echoed through the entire academy grounds.

Weiss stumbled back as she held a stinging red cheek on her face. Sho was now emitting intent to murder the heiress as he drew a katana and pointed it at her throat. "That's it! Rules, or not, I'm going to kill you!" He screamed in rage as he appeared right behind Weiss.

He swung his katana down at her neck, and the heiress closed her eyes in fear of death. She felt the cold steel of the katana touch her neck, and stop. Still shaking, she opened her eyes again. Cool, yet dead eyes stared back at her. "I guess that was too close for your comfort, though I would be entertained a bit if the boy had ripped you to shreds." Minazuki's cool voice said.

Weiss took a couple of steps back and slowly carried her hand to her weapon. "Why the heck did he freak out that much when I mentioned his parents?"

Minazuki's eyes narrowed at the heiress. "It is because he has none." With the alternate person hearing a small gasp escape from the heiress' mouth, he supposed that he could sheath his katana and give her the benefit of the doubt. "This boy was an orphan. He was then taken in by rich people like you."

"You said yester day that people like me made… 'him' like that? What does he mean?" The white haired girl asked with curiosity.

Minazuki paused for a moment. His eyes then slightly widened in surprise. "Apparently, the boy actually allowed me to show you. This is surprising." He added as he started to unbutton his shirt. Opening it, around his chest was a huge scar where the heart should be. Weiss clamped her mouth shut to prevent herself from vomiting at the thoughts of what the person she was talking with went through to receive a scar like that. "You people experimented, toyed with him, leading to my own birth. I watched in slight anger as they drove the boy deeper and deeper into madness. Only one scientist treated the boy like a son, and he looked up to the man like a father. But… a time came when the scientist left the boy for dead. Yet, when he woke up, that man paid for this boy's hospital bills. So now, he is torn between loving or destroying the man to this day."

Weiss' eyes lowered in solemn pity. She was completely speechless at what he had said, that he actually trusted her with the story of his past. Seeing as how the heiress had nothing to say, Minazuki continued. "Now getting back to our main subject."

"No." Weiss said curtly. "There is no need to talk to me anymore. Just hearing that story made me realize, that I should be lucky of what I have and where I am right now. I am not meant to have everything I want. That I should just be the best person I can with whatever role I was given."

Minazuki nodded his head. "Good, it seemed that you learned. And, I request that you keep this boy's past a secret. You know the reasons why."

Weiss just stared at the boy's back as he walked away.

**PRWBYU**

As Minazuki rounded a corner, he was met by a familiar mechanical maiden. "So… he really trusted her with his past huh?"

Minazuki only nodded. "Yes, it seems like the boy is starting to open up."

"What do ya think of that then?"

"I am merely here to protect his boy and aid him with his decisions, what I think doesn't matter." Was all he replied. He then began to proceed down the empty hall.

His face then turned back from calm and cool, or manic and arrogant.

"Well, that's one less shitty person in this world." Sho said with a grin.

**Well, it seems that I made Sho/Minazuki OOC a lot in this chapter, I hope that's okay with you guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please review.**

**Nothing negative and no flames please!**


	9. I Hate Looking After Brats You Know?

**I do not own the Persona series, RWBY, or anything else. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

Cardin Winchester with Almace perched on his shoulder and Jaune Arc opposite to him with his own Crocea Mors out, leaned on his weapon as if exhausted, in the spotlight shining on the Beacon Academy auditorium stage.

He looks at Cardin, who laughs at his opponent's tiredness, and Jaune gathers his strength to charge forward and swing his blade at Cardin, only for him to jump out of the way, Jaune looks back, surprised, as Cardin's mace sends Jaune's shield- and himself- flying back. Now only armed with his sword, Jaune continued to try and attack, but was blocked by the mace's hilt. Their weapons locked Cardin forces himself up, towering over a struggling Jaune.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin said mused as he raised his mace.

"Over my dead-!" Jaune's response was interrupted as Cardin sent a knee either into his stomach, or into his groin, whichever you believe it to be. Knocked to the ground, Jaune's arm curdled around his torso, slowly struggling to roll back to his feet. As his head turned, he saw Cardin above him, his mace raised for a finishing blow to cave him head in, only to be stopped by the lights blaring back on and a buzzer sounding off behind him.

The sharp voice of Glynda Goodwitch then pierced the following silence as Cardin slowly backed away. "Cardin, that is enough." Turning back to the rest of the class, she raised her, scroll, showing the levels of Aura remaining in the two participating students. "Students, as you see, Mister Arc's Aura has dropped down into the red. If this were a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Jaune would no longer be fit to continue the battle and the official would call the match." Turning back to look at the downed teen, she looked over him with an unimpressed expression on her face. "Mister Arc, is has been weeks now, please try to refer to your scroll when in combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide whether it is the right time to attack or if a more defensive strategy would be a wiser choice. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf now, would we?"

With a snicker, Cardin left the leave the stage. "Speak for yourself…"

He was then stopped by Professor Goodwitch, having a small smirk of her own, "Since you are still in the clear for your aura, Mister Winchester, perhaps you wish to continue to fight?"

With a cocky expression on his face, Cardin gave a nod, tossing his mace over his shoulder once again. "I don't see why not. Bring on the next weakling."

With an unseen gleam of mischief, she announced the next fight. "Mister Adachi will be your next opponent."

The owner of the name that had been called out had a look of disbelief on his face. He looked at the teacher with an expression that one would wear if complaining about something. "Do I have to do this?" He whined as he sighed.

Professor Goodwitch shook her head. "For these past few weeks so far, you have done nothing but just stand around and spectate different fights. It is about time that you actually take your role as a hunter seriously."

Adachi just showed a bored expression as he was left no room to argue. He walked up towards the stage lazily. Standing in a slouched stance with his revolver in hand, he looked at his opponent. "Hey… don't bore me, okay?" He taunted, now a smirk forming on his mouth.

Cardin growled and charged forward without Professor Goodwitch signaling for the match to start. Swinging his mace down, Adachi leapt off to the side. The bully simply continued to swing his mace wildly around in a crazed fashion. "Ha! Is that all you can do?!" Cardin questioned as he kept lunging in for a one hit kill.

Adachi simply stepped off to the side and stuck his foot out. With the huge amount of power that went into his attacks, Cardin tripped on the outstretched leg and fell to the ground. The former detective then clutched his sides in agony as he tried to hold in his laughter. "Hehehe, what a joke." He snickered as the class was also snickering as the bully's misfortune.

After his silent fit of laughter, he sadistically grinned. Magatsu-Izanagi began to form right behind him and stuck its weapon into the floor. "It looks like you're still an immature brat." Adachi taunted once again as a glyph of fire shot up from under him. But instead of being harmed, he looked completely fine; which made the crowd question what happened. "Now come on." The egotistical police dick said as he made a motion with his fingers. "I'll teach you all the lessons you need, kid."

The bully was now beyond pissed as he got back to his feet. Still enraged, he smashed the ground in front of him, breaking the floor and creating a seismic wave towards the opponent. Adachi just shook his head in disbelief as he shot Cardin's foot. "Annoying brat." He growled in annoyance as he rolled out of the way. "Come on, let me enjoy this."

Cardin tried a more defensive approach as he thought that going in wasn't the best move. But to his dismay, Adachi charged forward and caught him off guard with a shoulder tackle. "You wanna be a hunter? Man, I didn't think that this school was that hard up." Hearing his opponent growing like an angry dog, it seemed like Cardin was just begging to be made fun of. "Oh come on. Don't get so worked up. Guys like you are the first to die on duty, y'know?"

The fight took longer than the class expected. Mainly because of Adachi just dodging the mace wielders blows and just tripping him, humiliating the bully in the process. Magatsu-Izanagi one again took the stage as its eye gleamed ominously while Adachi was spinning his revolver in amusement. A purple spectral ghost appeared right behind Cardin and bit down on his head. After doing so, it disappeared. Looking closely, there were no injuries on the bully with that attack.

But as the mace wielder stared at the egocentric police dick, his face was filled with fear. Adachi took a step forward, and he took a step back with equal distance. Adachi snickered as he took two steps, which the bully took two steps back with equal distance. A chase began as the former detective kept walking forward and Cardin retreating back. Adachi stopped in his tracks and raised his hand. Cardin still kept retreating but bumped into an object behind him. Turning around, a huge being in blood red stared at him harshly with yellow eyes.

"How about this?" Adachi asked in amusement as a tarot card danced in his hand. Crushing it, Magatsu-Izanagi grabbed Cardin and threw him to the ground. Adachi snickered evilly as the persona grabbed its weapon and began to repeatedly beat the body; eventually kicking it away with satisfaction. "I like that look on your face." Adachi said.

With the body now lifeless, hopefully due to being unconscious, the fight was over. Though team RWBY and JNPR were partially satisfied that the bully had his just desserts, they felt like Adachi had gone too far with that final attack. The former detective however just clapped his hands in mockery. "Too bad, looks like no A+ for you." He ended with a shrug of the shoulders and a smug grin.

Raising her voice, Glynda then turned to the rest of the class. "Remember everyone; the Vital Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long until students from other schools start arriving in Vale to participate in the tournament. So, keep on practicing to those of you who want to compete, as you will be representing all of Vale. Class is dismissed."

As the class left the classroom, Adachi met up with his teammates. All of them widened their eyes in surprise with what the police dick said when he got near them.

"Well what do you know? This place is starting to get fun after all."

**PRWBYU**

Later on at lunch, in an ominous voice, Nora was telling her most recent tale… again. "So there we were, in the middle of the night…"

Ren's monotone voice then cut in. 'It was day."

"We were surrounded by Ursa…"

"They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!"

"Only two of them."

"But they were no match, and in the end Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Liens selling Ursa skin rugs." Nora crossed her arms grinning proudly.

Ren gave a shake of his head and sighed. "She has been having this dream for nearly a month now…"

"An' enough times fer ya to remember the entire thing." Labrys dryly pointed out.

Pyrrha glanced over at Jaune, who was picking at his food with an off look on his face. "Jaune, are you okay?"

Jumping back into awareness, he glanced around, nodding with a false smile. "Yeah, I'm totally fine. Why do you ask?"

Ruby glanced up at him, frowning slightly. "It's just that you are acting kind of… not okay."

Jaune sighed, and then gave a thumb up with another false smile. "Guys I am fine, seriously. Look at me, perfectly okay!" Glancing over his shoulder, Jaune saw the members of Team CRDL making fun of a single rabbit Faunus girl, one Velvet Scarlatina, and clenched his fist.

The others stared at what was happening with disapproval as well. Even Sho and Adachi had pissed off looks at the display.

Pyrrha placed her hand on Jaune's shoulder her face wearing an expression of concern. "Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school."

"Who, Cardin Winchester? He just likes to mess around, you know? Practical jokes."

Ruby's eyes were still narrowed, looking in said bully's direction. "He's a bully."

"Oh please, name one time he has 'bullied' me." Jaune stated in his unconvincing defiance.

"Let's see then." Sho started as he put up some fingers. "Standard bullying by the 'book'" He pointed out as they all recalled Cardin knocking the blonde boy's books onto the ground. "Making you look like a 'door'k" He continued, remembering Jaune getting his shield stuck in the doorway thanks to the bully. "Finally, he stuffed you into a locker, punched in random numbers, and sent you flying; literally." He finished with a deadpanned voice.

"I didn't land far from the school." The blonde boy said, trying to end the conversation.

"Jaune." Pyrrha spoke up. "You know, if you ever need help you can just ask." She pointed up in a helpful tone.

"You should take her advice Jaune." Yu added. "There is a reason why we have teammates, why we have friends."

"So we can just lick each others' wounds?" Everybody just gave Sho a deadpanning expression. "Screw you guys, I thought it was partially true!"

"Oh, I know! We'll break his legs!" Nora said with an insane smile.

"Guys it's okay." Jaune tried to assure his friends. "Besides, it's not like he's a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everybody." He added. Velvet's complaints however were still heard through the cafeteria.

Sighing for who know how many times today, Adachi got off of his seat and walked up behind Cardin and his team. A grin grew on his face as he pointed his gun in the air. "MANGLE THEM!" He shouted as he pulled the trigger once. "MAGATSU-IZANAGI!"

All the bullies jumped in fright. Recognizing the voice, they all bolted out of the cafeteria, unknowingly escaping with their lives barely. The egocentric police dick then began to roll on the floor, laughing like a mad man clutching his side in pain. "Oh man! My sides going to split!"

Velvet looked up to her savior. She recognized the human and shifted her head down. "Thanks." She mumbled.

Regaining his composure, Adachi clicked his tongue as he stood up. "Whatever. I just felt like giving them a small scare. Besides, you got to learn to stick up for yourself. Nobody is just going to save you from every situation. So hurry up and start fighting for yourself, unless you just want to stay a burden."

With that said, he walked off back to his group. The others just looked as Velvet once again dipped her head in shame. But to their surprise, she looked back up with determination in her eyes as she walked out of the cafeteria. Yu just smiled at his former enemy. "Good job."

"Like I care, so shut up."

**DONE! I hope you guys really liked that Adachi fight, even if he was just trolling Cardin. I also hope you guys liked Adachi helping Velvet in his own way kinda sort of.**

**Feel free to review.**

**No flames or anything negative please!**


End file.
